Pure Angel
by Lill2350
Summary: What if the guys had a sister? She's grown up with them, has all of their personalitys rolled into one... but what happens when she develops feelings for the leader? Leo/OC
1. Things Change

"MIKEY!" yelled the white banded female turtle as she chased after her younger brother.

"Don't hurt me Anna!" The orange-banded turtle pretty much screamed. Annamaria or Anna as her brothers called her, ignored the plea and tackled her youngest brother. "AHHHHHH" Mikey yelled as she started to playfully hit him.

"Annamaria!" Another voice yelled.

"Oh… hey Leo." Anna said with an innocent smile at her oldest brother.

"…I'm outta here! Thanks bro!" Mikey said taking off.

"I'm not done with you yet Mikey!" Anna yelled at his retreating form. She sighed as she got up.

At 5 foot 4, she was the smallest of her family, with her skin a jade green colour. Her mid shell length black hair was pulled up loosely in a ponytail. She had balanced hips and chest, hidden behind her plastron.

"Ok Anna, what did he do now?" Leo asked her sternly with his arms folded across his plastron.

"He nearly broke my drum kit!" she said glaring at the direction her youngest brother went.

"Oh come on, that's not a reason to beat him up!" Leo said angrily at her.

"HA! I can't believe you fell for it!" Anna said laughing. She ran off the same direction as Mikey. As soon as she went inside his room, Mikey locked the door.

"Did he fall for it?" Mikey asked her. Anna nodded and Mikey started to laugh. "That was the best thing we've done to him!" Mikey said. Then they heard someone knocking on the door.

"You two open this door right now!" said a Brooklyn accent.

"It's only Raph." Anna said in relief as she opened the door to reveal her second oldest brother.

"What did you two do this time? Fearless is complaining to Sensei downstairs." Raph said.

"Wait, he's complaining to Sensei?" Anna said. Raph confirmed her worst fears when he nodded. "Oh shell!" she yelped. Mikey grin was changed to a look of horror.

"Annamaria, Michelangelo come down stairs." Splinters voice echoed from below. Anna sighed and she and Mikey slowly went down the stairs. Raph, looking at his younger sister and brother, felt a bit sorry for them and followed them downstairs.

Anna glanced at Leo, he looked at bit smug but he was looking at her with a weird look on his face.

"Hey Leo, you there?" Anna asked him waving a hand in front of his face.

"What? I'm here." Leo said shaking his head. Don poked his head out of his lab to see what was going on.

"What happened now?" Don asked Raph.

"They pulled another prank on Fearless… they made him get mad." Raph said.

"Again?" Don said amused. Raph nodded and they turned around to see what was going to happen to their sister and brother. "My children, why did you do that?" Splinter asked them.

"Because we were bored sensei." Mikey blurted out.

"Great Mikey!" Anna muttered smacking her forehead.

"Well if you're bored… Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo come in here," Splinter said suddenly. Leo, Raph and Don all came in looking shocked that Splinter knew that they were outside. "We are going to practice the art of invisibility." Splinter said and Mikey groaned. "So you better get ready my children." He added looking pleased with himself. Anna sighed and got up gracefully.

Leo was looking at her, more like looking at her shell and the way her hips swayed as she walked towards her room. Anna closed her door and slipped on her ankle and wrist bands. She grabbed her single katana and pulled her hair up in a bun. _Trust Mikey to say that we were bored… I wonder why Leo was staring at me like that…_ she thought as she opened the door.

* * *

"Remember, to become a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence." Splinter said as Anna quietly stayed in the shadows watching the candle that he had on his paw intently.

"Now…can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" Splinter added as Anna saw the shadows of her brothers starting to move.

"Too noisy Donatello."

"Too clumsy Michelangelo."

"Poor choice Raphael."

_It's now or never_ she thought and gently grabbed a kunai knife and tied the special string that ninja's used. But before she could throw it, Leo jumped down and got the candle of one of his katana. She smirked and chucked the kunai and she extinguished the flame. She jumped down onto the floor and smiled at her oldest brother. "Too slow Leo." She teased him. The lights went back on in the dojo and she put her kunai away.

"Well done Annamaria, Leonardo." Splinter praised them as they both bowed.

"Teacher's pets." Raph muttered.

"Ninja drop out." Leo countered as Don, Mikey and Anna went together "OOOOO."

Leo and Raph threatened to start a fight with each other but Splinter went in between them. Anna sighed with relief, the last thing they needed was a fight between Raph and Leo.

"My children…if you wish to become true ninja, you must work harder," Splinter said as the five turtles kneeled before him, all ready to listen. "Your path in life will not be an easy one,"

Mikey started to watch a fly. "The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in a way that the surface-dwellers will never understand. To survive, you must master these skills I teach you,"

Now Mikey was starting to try to _catch_ the fly. "Ninjitsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage, shadow warriors, and you must never be discovered by the outside world."

Mikey finally caught the fly with a loud clap. Anna cracked up on the inside at the look her sensei gave her littlest brother. But then, the room started to shake.

"What's that noise?" Anna said as she got up, bricks started to fall of the ceiling. Her brothers stood up looking confused as she felt.

"Whoa! Earthquake!" Mikey said in awe.

"In New York? Possibly but not likely." Don said thoughtfully.

"Don look out!" Anna said as she shoved him out of a falling brick's path.

"Whoa!" she added as a hole got blasted through the wall and some strange mechanical things came through the hole. She grabbed her katana and saw her brothers draw their own weapons.

"Are they New York city cockroaches?" Mikey joked. Anna rolled her eyes at the joke. She swung at one and its head came off its body.

"Help Master Splinter!" Leo shouted to his brothers and sister. Anna glanced over to her sensei and ran over to help him. They started to fight back to back.

She glanced up at the ceiling and saw a crack in it and let out a scream as the ceiling started to fall right above her.

ANNA!" Leo yelled and grabbed her out of harm's way.

"Thanks Leo…" she said quietly. She turned to see all the rubble and let out a gasp as she fell to the floor. "Sensei…" she whispered. Leo's arm went around her and he helped her up.

"You ok Anna?" Leo asked her, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Leo…" Anna replied.

Anna looked around to see Raph kicking one of the machines, Mikey was looking at them with some curiosity and Don was punching some buttons on a device. "Donny?" Anna asked as she walked over to him.

"Shell Cell, I'm calling Splinter." He replied.

"Hmmm…which button do you press to answer this thing?" Anna smiled as she heard the familiar voice of Splinter. "Hello?" Anna rolled her eyes and Leo took the Shell Cell. "Master Splinter?" He asked.

"HELLO?" Splinter said even louder

"Master Splinter..."

"Stupid device!" Anna giggled at that.

"You don't have to press any buttons. You already answered it." Anna and Mikey exchanged amused glances.

"Ah…Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away," Splinter said as they all crowded around the phone and Anna leant her head against Leo's plastron

"Meet me at the old drainage junction in the south." Don pulled out a map of some sort, and blew dust off. "If we take the south conduit…It'll intersect with old drainage tunnel." He said

"We'll meet you there, sensei." Leo said.

"What'd he say? What'd he say?" Mikey asked, acting like a stupid child. "Did he mention me?" Raph shoved his youngest brother over, straight into a smack from Anna and they started to walk.

"Goodbye, broken pipe. Goodbye, grungy payphone. Goodbye, dented manhole cover. Goodbye…"

"MIKEY SHUT UP!" He turned to Anna, who was rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Before you start saying goodbye to the ceiling, let's get out of here," She added and dragged him along. "Wow check it out!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"These walls are seriously compromised…It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in..." Don stopped in surprise

"Ya were sayin'?" Raph muttered.

"Can't go forward…Can't go back…" Leo muttered.

"Looks like we go up." Raph stated, heading to a ladder that led topside.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Anna muttered sarcastically, getting a warning glance from Leo. "What?"

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea!" Leo warned.

"Come on Leo… please?" Anna said giving him her puppy dog face that she knew he couldn't resist. Leo sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. But we're only going up to go down the next manhole. Got it?"

"YAY!" Anna said gleefully and danced around.

"No fooling around," He warned. "Remember what sensei said. It's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight."

"We got it the first thousand times, Leo." Raph interrupted.

"Just follow my lead."

"OH JOY…" Anna said sarcastically and got another warning glance from Leo and when he turned around, she stuck her tongue out at him. Leo insisted on going after Raph and Anna went right after him at least to go ahead of Mikey. Leo stopped at the top.

"Hey Leo, can we keep going please?"

They hid in the shadows when a car went by, and Raph sped on ahead of them as Anna jumped up, she was crouched on the fire escape like a gargoyle, blue eyes studying the streets.

"Wow…" It seemed Raph had found a manhole, but an armoured truck parked right on top of it "why is life never easy…" she muttered and she landed on a pipe going down the building, she slid down once the people inside were gone.

"Great…Just GREAT…The ol' turtle luck workin' true ta form…" She heard Raph mutter from the other side of the metal vehicle. Jumping onto the roof, she looked down in time to see him kick it.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph!" Leo whispered from around the corner with Mikey and Don.

"Will you two please shut the shell up?" Anna said in exasperation.

"Why don't you shut up Angel?"

"Excuse me? You and Leo are the one's making all the noise!" Raph growled at her and went to the back of the truck to try and push it.

"Not so easy, huh Raphy?" She said smiling and then she heard someone on the other side. "Raph!" He had grabbed her arm and pulled her into the vehicle. Hidden on the ceiling, she held her breath as the gangsters threw in duffel bags. The doors closed with a solid click, and the engine revved. Anna glared at her brother.

"Great work Raph…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I hate you…"

"Yeah so, what ya gonna do? Swing yer lil katana at me?"

"Remember what happened last time I 'swung my lil katana' at you?"

"Not really…"

"Do you really need me to remind you?"

"No thanks!"

"Thought so…" Anna said as she smirked. When the truck stopped in another alley, both disappeared from sight inside. One guy was left to guard them, but Mikey took care of him. Don took out a couple screwdrivers from his Bag of Tricks, and started working. Anna knocked on the glass.

"Hey! How long is this gonna take?" She called out.

"What was that sis? You're gonna have to speak up! Coz I can't _hear_ you!" Mikey sung from behind the glass. Glaring at Mikey, she held up an arm when Raph, angry already, seemed ready to bust straight through the doors.

"Can I do this for once?" Anna asked him grinning. Raph grinned back and gestured for her to go ahead. Hearing a click that meant the doors were unlocked, she gave an innocent grin.

"Oh damn, ummm hey Anna good to have you…" Mikey was cut off when she tackled him.

"Think that was funny, smarty pants?"

"Ummm sorta?" Mikey replied as she playfully hit him.

"Anna, we really don't have time for this!" Leo said warningly.

"Oh…well ok then…" Anna muttered as she glanced over her shoulder. Getting up and turning, she pulled out her katana.

"Look at the freaks."

"What's with the dweeby costumes?"

"Dweeby costumes? You talking to me tough guy? Coz I ain't the one who is a dweeb that award goes to my little brother over there." Anna smirked.

"HEY…" Mikey complained.

"This ain't Halloween."

"We figured that…"

"You're going down, freaks. Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially not wearing _stupid_ turtle costumes."

"So that's what you guys are… hang on a sec isn't purple a girls colour? Let's go guys!" In a united front, all five attacked and Anna simply blocked every attack they did at her. The fight was rather quick and they ran like little sissies.

"I hope there's more 'a those guys, 'cause I'm just gettin' warmed up." Raph stated.

"Well…looks like you got your wish, Raphy-boy…" Mikey pointed out, and everyone looked up at the shadowy figures.

"Wow…" Anna muttered.

"Are those guys…ninja?" Leo questioned. The black shadows jumped down, surrounding them.

"I think so Leo." Anna replied slowly getting her katana out again

"Be ready for anything…"

"I am _so_ gonna enjoy this…" Raph said, smirking.

"Same here, Raph, same here."

They all jumped into action and Anna jumped up and swung down at a couple and they crumpled, unconscious, and she spun around, kicking away more.

"Ok… this is easy enough…" Flipping backwards, she blocked another stroke. She then realized she had about 15 of these ninja surrounded around her. "Oh damn…"

"Angel!" Raph called out.

"Raph, I'm gonna be ok!" She called back and she started to fight with them. _I can do this_ she thought to herself as she blocked and parried each attack.

"Hold on Anna I'm coming!" Leo yelled.

"It's ok Leo, I can do this!" She called back as she backed away blocking each stroke and adding a kick and a punch if she could. Then one ninja caught her by surprise by kicking her in the side. She gasped as she flew sidewards into a punch. "I'm… not… gonna… OW!" She yelled as they swarmed around her and all started to hit her.

"ANNA!" Leo yelled and he came to her rescue.

"My HERO!" She muttered sarcastically. He knocked the rest away, and she jumped to join her brothers by the truck.

"How many of these goons do we have ta bat 'fere they get the hint?" Raph asked irritably.

"Seriously. They just keep coming!" Mikey agreed. A spark and the rev of an engine showed Don had hot-wired the truck.

"Did you guys just agree on something?" Anna asked in disbelief "Leo, Raph I think we should get inside the truck!" She added as she leapt into the now-moving truck, she breathed out a sigh of relief when Raph and Leo joined her. They kept swerving a heap, thanks to Don's driving skills.

"Whoa! Nice driving, Don! For a turtle with no license!" Mikey joked.

"Hey! Do you want pretty, or do you want effective?" Don shot back.

"OW!" Anna yelled as she hit her head on the wall for about the fifth time and Leo grabbed her hand and made sure she stayed still and Raph rooted through the duffel bags.

"Whoa…check this out." Dumping it, everyone's eyes widened at the bundles of money.

"Show me the money, baby! WHOO-HOO!" Mikey cheered. "OW!" He added as Anna smacked him on the top of his head.

"This isn't Finder's Keeper's, Mikey." Leo said sternly.

"AWWW…" Mikey said in disappointment.

"Ummm Leo, I think I can stand by myself now." Anna said looking at their hands. Leo blushed and released her. They happened to pass by a police car, and threw the duffel bags onto the hood before driving off and Don decided to drive straight into the sewers and threw the tunnels to the drainage junction.

"Don, please don't do that again!" Anna groaned rubbing her head and then joined in the group hug with Splinter.

"I'm glad to see you too, my children." He said.

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today." Leo said.

"Yes, yes. There will be plenty of time to tell me later, Leonardo. But first, I'd like to take you all home." Splinter said calmly and he started to walk, the five turtles shared a confused glance.

"Sensei, didn't our home collapse?" Anna asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Those robots trashed our pad."

"Do not worry. I believe I have found the solution to our current housing problem," The elderly rat stopped next to a large hole in the floor. "Follow me, my children."

"This is gonna be interesting." Anna said before flashing a reassuring smile, running and doing a flip before going down.

"Show off." Raph muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Oh crud…" Landing on her feet, she followed Splinter when a turtle-pile formed itself behind her.

"Can you guys even land on your feet?" She asked with a cheeky grin and got a glare from Raph. "What?" She shrugged

"No offence, Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem very great…" Mikey stated as the pile stood and separated, following their father.

"Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not your eyes."

"Um…Okay?"

"And walk this way." Mikey copied Splinter's stooped walk and Don promptly smacked him with his Bo staff and Anna giggled.

"OW!" Mikey said. Anna stopped through the doorway and saw the gigantic space in front of her. There was a second floor lined with doors, and there were plenty of rooms below.

"This is beyond AWESOME!" Mikey cheered

"I could really tune this place up…" Don said thoughtfully and knowing her youngest brothers were happy with the space, Anna smiled happily and Mikey started claiming rooms.

"HEY! Let us choose our rooms to!" Anna said to him and Mikey grinned sheepishly

"You see, my children. Change is good." Splinter said

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Leo agreed.

"Amen." Anna said looking at Leo with a smile on her face.

"Good. So, let's see you boys clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy!" Splinter said.

"Why can't Anna help?" Mikey complained

"She cleaned up the whole lair every week before." Don pointed out.

"I think she deserves a break." Leo added looking at her and she smiled softly and blushed.

"You see Mikey that is why Leo and Donny are my favourite brothers," Anna said and Mikey groaned at the thought of work, and the look on his face made her laugh. "Don't worry Mikey; I'll make my special pizza." She added.

"ALL RIGHT!" Mikey whooped and Anna laughed. _Sensei is right change is good_ she thought as she stared at Leo, a smile playing on her lips _and I think there is gonna be a lot of changes here soon_.

_Insert Line Here_

_**A/N:**__Hoped you liked! Reviews please? Thanks so much for taking your time to read this!_


	2. A Better Mousetrap

Anna, Mikey and Don were arguing over what to call their new place, going through names like 'The School of Gifted Reptiles', 'The Turtlecave', and 'The Hall of Nin-Justice'.

"My children," Splinter interrupted, and they all stopped to look at him. "We will call this place home," Anna nodded her agreement, smiling at Mikey and Don. "Now, what is taking your brothers so long?" He added. Mikey shrugged, lifting a box and heading off to put it away.

"They should be back soon. Right, Donnie?" Mikey asked him.

"Yeah. With the way the Sewer Slider is performing, they should be back any minute now." Don replied and he headed for a workbench, where parts of one of those mouser machines were, and started tinkering. They then heard a soft whirring noise as the Sewer slider arrived with Raph and Leo on board. "Hey, Mikey. You're DVD collection survived." Leo threw the box to Mikey who grinned.

"Anna, you might like this." Leo smiled as he held up some of her posters that had survived.

"My Hardy Boys posters!" Anna squealed. Anna was a massive fan of the WWE. She flung her arms around Leo and smiled up at him. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime," Leo said, looking pleased with himself. "Sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"We also found these." Leo reached into a case and pulled out a pair of butterfly swords and Don, Anna and Mikey's eyes all widened.

"Who are they for?" Anna asked.

"For you my daughter." Splinter smiled. Anna smiled back and hugged him before Splinter gave her the swords. Anna put her old Katana in her room and placed the swords on her belt. Mikey, had turned on the TV's to find the news. It was on StockTronics, and Don insisted on watching.

Anna didn't care as she ripped the white material from her katana in half before wrapping it around her new butterfly swords. The gasp from the others made her turn her eyes to the screens, and she was so surprised she nearly dropped her swords.

"Oh my God." She said. There was a strange maze, filled with rats, and she covered her mouth as the Mouser basically ate them. Raph was so angry he threatened to go topside again, but Splinter got in front of him, smacking him on the head with his walking stick. "You're last venture to the surface was a disaster. You can ill afford to be seen by more humans."

"I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town," Mikey said and then caught the look from Splinter. "Oh, sorry sensei."

* * *

Watching her brothers get thrown to the floor always made Anna cringe, especially when it was Leo. Now, she really tried hard not to show how it affected her. She was scared that Stockman's mousers had managed to destroy their home, scared that she almost got crushed by the falling bricks.

Splinter nodded at her to begin. She shot a nervous glance a Leo, who smiled encouragingly. She smiled back before pulling out her new swords and jumped at Splinter. She was blocked before she was hit by his walking stick and she flew backwards as she was in the air when he hit her.

"Don't be distracted Annamaria." He said sternly.

"You got it Sensei." She smiled as Leo offered a hand. She took it and hauled herself up. She saw Raph go flying after being by hit Splinter. All he wanted to do was go up topside and beat up Stockman as did Anna. Splinter headed for his room.

"We will resume your training in the morning." He said.

When the door closed, Mikey grinned. "We will resume your training in the morning." He stated in a gravelly tone.

"I heard that!"

"Busted!" Don grinned as Anna and Leo laughed. They all separated, Anna and Raph both claimed they were tired and went to bed.

* * *

"Is this a good idea?" Anna whispered to Raph.

"You can pull out if you want Angel."

"I want to beat him up as much as you do there is no way I'm pulling out!" Anna and Raph sprinted outside. They were determined to kick Stockman's butt, even if it meant sneaking out. But standing in their way was Leo, hands on his hips.

"Um hi?" Anna said waving.

"Midnight stroll huh?"

"Get out of our way Leo." Raph smirked.

"Master Splinter said we stay put." Leo said firmly as Anna looked down at the ground.

"Look, we'll go through you if we have too. Right Angel?" Raph got into a fighting stance.

"I…I… don't put me in the middle!"

"I'd like to see you try hothead!" Leo said, getting into a fighting stance as well. "Anna get out of the way!" He added as Anna stood in between the two.

"Be careful what you wish for Splinter Junior!" Raph shoved Anna out of the way before diving at Leo.

"Stop!" Anna cried but they didn't hear her as they rolled on the ground before they heard a little pitter patter noise. Don and Mikey ran after the Mouser as it passed the three oldest turtles.

"Don got the Mouser working, come on!" Mikey said as Anna scrambled to her feet and ran after her younger brothers with Leo and Raph following her. The tunnel led to a drainage junction, and the Mouser started walking across a pipe.

They followed carefully, since the pipe seemed a bit slippery, and Anna almost bumped into Don when he stopped. "Resourceful little bugger, isn't he?" He said.

"Not fair!" She pouted as she watched the Mouser climb the wall.

"Remember what Master Splinter said." Leo stated, pulling on his shuko spikes.

"A ninja is always prepared."

"I thought that was the boy scouts," Mikey joked and Anna giggled as she pulled on her shuko spikes and the five turtles started to climb. "Man, we should leave the wall-crawling to the dude in the red and blue tights." Mikey complained.

"Why do you read so many comic books?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"We made it." Mikey cheered, and they crawled through a short tunnel. When the roof went higher up, and they run after the Mouser.

"Hey, Donnie. What's going to stop him from chomping another 6.2 on the Richter scale?" Mikey asked.

"I turned off its jaw servos. It can't even chew through a stick of gum." The Mouser, almost as if to prove Don wrong, started chewing through pipes.

"Ya were sayin'?" Raph smirked.

"B-But I'm sure I shut it down." Don said, confused.

"Ah, Don has finally lost his techno mojo. It's sad, really." Mikey stated.

"It must have some kind of security override routine…Come on!" Don said, following the Mouser before Anna stopped and pulled him back before looking up at the pipe. "Uh oh." She muttered.

"What is it?" Leo asked worriedly. She looked at Don and he looked up at the pipe.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a major water main right over our heads." He said.

"So?" Raph questioned his brother.

"So? Our little Mouser friend just ate through the pipes support!" Don said. There was a creak of metal as the pipe cracked, then burst open. Anna screamed as the water swept all five turtles off their feet, and they were forced out of the tunnel and out into the open air.

Automatically, Anna grabbed onto Leo by the hand who pulled her up before losing his grip. The five were swept into a tunnel and Anna almost hit a wall before Leo grabbed her by the waist and the two tumbled down to the ground.

"Thanks Leo," She said breathlessly as she looked around for the Mouser.

"Where did he go?" She asked. The new tunnel was shorter than expected, but led to subway tracks. They soon found the Mouser near the Subway tracks.

"Hey, there 'e is!" Raph shouted, running to catch it.

"Watch out!" Leo pulled his brother back, and a subway car sped by.

"You're an idiot Raph. Where did it go?" Anna rolled her eyes at her second oldest brother's stupidity.

"It's a little Houdini!" Mikey agreed.

"No! It's a little hitch-hiker!" Don pointed and looking up; all five spotted the Mouser on the large car.

Raph and Anna jumped onto the next one that came and they smirked at each other. "Too easy." He chuckled.

"I know right?" She grinned, excited.

"They are maniacs!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah." Don agreed.

"Wait for us!" Mikey said. Leaping, the three managed to catch onto the roof, and get off when the Mouser did. It had already made another tunnel, and they went through to find another Mouser walking around. Mikey quirked an eyebrow. "Whoa…who invited him?"

Raph pulled out a shuriken. "Got it!" He said before chucking it at the Mouser. The head was torn open, and the Mouser fell over. He did a high-three with Mikey before it stood up again

"I think they're more…resilient this time." More came out, and the group was bigger than the previous one. Anna glanced around before getting her swords out. She charged and threw one of her swords that cut off one of the Mouser's heads off. Grabbing the sword, she flicked her other one and cut off a line of heads.

She soon found herself back to back with Leo. They managed to get a circle of Mousers around them before they managed to get destroy all of them before spinning around at the same time thinking that there was one left, their swords clanged together and locked eyes with each other for a second.

"Guys, the only way to kill them is to cut off their heads!" Leo said turning away from Anna as she blushed.

"Well, ain't that great news, for the turtle's with the blades." Mikey retorted and Anna caught the knowing smirk from Raph.

"Don't say anything." She muttered.

"Who said I was going to Angel?" He chuckled. When the numbers were almost completely thinned, Don seemed ready to say something when Raph stabbed the last Mouser through the head.

"Nice work Raph." Anna rolled her eyes.

"What?" He shrugged.

"So oblivious." She stated.

"Like Leo." He grinned at her.

"Huh?" Leo said.

"Nothing bro, nothing." Raph chuckled before they heard a scream. Turning, they ran down a tunnel. As Anna was the fastest of the five, she was there first and seeing Mousers, she cut one's head open before Leo came by her side, slicing another while Raph, Don and Mikey destroyed the others. Still in the shadows, she placed her swords back in her belt.

"Oh, thank you…Thank you so much…you saved my..." The woman cut herself off when, because Mikey, being Mikey, had stepped out of the shadows a bit.

"Hey. How ya doing?" He grinned. She then collapsed. Rubbing his head a moment, Mikey lifted the human up into his arms.

"Hey…so…can I keep her?" Anna rolled her eyes and smacked him. "OW!"

* * *

_**A/N:**__Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Anyways, reviews please? Thanks so much for taking your time to read this!_


	3. Attack of the Mousers

Anna was sitting on one of the many seats in the living room, waiting for the woman to wake up. "Budge over." Raph said, shoving her off the chair.

"Raph!" Anna glared up at him from the floor.

"Yes Angel?" He smirked at her.

"Raph." Another voice said. Anna glanced up at Leo who had seen the whole thing.

"Fine." Raph muttered, standing up and shoving Mikey off his seat and sitting down there instead.

"Hey!" Mikey complained.

"Thanks Leo." Anna smiled at him as she sat back on the chair.

"Anytime Maria." He said and she blushed at the name he rarely called her. Just then, the woman started to stir, muttering something about having a strange dream.

Sleepy at first, panic seemed to wake her when she saw the five turtles.

Mikey got into the humans 'personal space' with a grin. "Hi!"

"AHHH!" The woman screamed

"AHHHHHHH!" Mikey screamed like a girl.

Anna erupted into laughter at her youngest brother. "That was priceless!" She giggled and Leo looked at her with a smile.

"Please don't do that! I almost jumped out of my shell…" Mikey begged, holding up a hand.

"It…has…three…fingers!" The woman cried, pulling the pillow over her head before muttering about being asleep. Anna, who was still giggling at Mikey, pulled her legs up to sit on the chair sideways.

"I have to admit, this isn't going very well…" Don said.

"Well, we don't have much practice talking to humans! This'll just take a little time." Mikey said.

"Yeah it probably will." Anna had recovered from her giggling fit.

Raph, blunt and straightforward as a bull, walked up to the couch and tapped the human on the shoulder. "Hey, ya."

"Only Raphy." Anna chuckled.

"Huh?" The woman lifted the pillow.

"What do ya know 'bout those Mouser robot thing's?"

"Well…first, I thought they were to clean up the city's rat problem…but, then I got suspicious when Doctor Stockman said, oh no…I'm talking to it…"

Anna rolled her eyes as she walked to her room. "I'm out of here, Leo tell me when she thinks we are real enough." Leo nodded.

Anna went to her room. Just before she closed the door, she heard the woman scream again as Splinter revealed himself. She shook her head and chuckled before closing the door.

She grabbed her I-pod, placed the headphone's in her ears and turned it on. _You Belong with Me_ by Taylor Swift came on and when the chorus came on, she started singing and dancing around her room.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me. You belong with me." She sung, twirling around the room before she heard a cough from her door. She whirled around and saw Leo and blushed.

"Please tell me you didn't hear all that." She said, embarrassed.

"It was… amazing. Why didn't you tell me you were such a good singer?" He asked, walking into the room.

"And why can't you make your bed once in a while?" He added, half-smirking when she blushed even more.

"I… shut up." She muttered.

"Come on, she's waking up." Leo said, still amused at the look on her face.

"Let's go then… and don't you DARE tell Raph or Mikey about that." She said.

"Promise." He grinned at her and she blushed, enjoying this rare side of him that she only managed to bring out.

The two went back downstairs and into the living room. April had a cup of tea in her hand.

"So…You okay now?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. Thanks. I've decided that this is either a really long dream I keep not waking up from, or it's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me…"

"It's weird enough living with these four." Anna chuckled.

"Angel." Raph scowled.

"What? And get off my seat Mikey!" She said.

"Aw shell!" Mikey said before standing up.

"Young woman, we have something of great importance to discuss." Splinter intervened.

"What?"

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world. You have placed us all in great danger."

"But, Master Splinter…She was in trouble and we helped her." Leo said.

"I think it's our fault more then hers." Anna added.

"Aren't ya always teaching us to do the right thing?" Raph asked.

"As you grow older, you learn there are many ways to 'do the right thing'." Splinter sighed. "But there is no going back…so we find ourselves at your mercy."

"Oh, I would never tell anybody! I mean…who would believe me?"

"She's got a point." Don agreed.

"Yeah! We're unbelievable!" Mikey stated and posed. Anna rolled her eyes, leaned over and smacked him. "OW!" Mikey rubbed his head.

"Geez, where's your off switch?" Raph said.

"Seriously, I promise." April said, smiling slightly at the look on Mikey's face. Splinter stood, walking up to April and looking her in the eyes. He seemed to be trying to look in her soul.

"…I believe you." Splinter finally said and Leo kneeled beside Splinter.

"Is this another lesson, Master Splinter? How to sense the truth?"

"No. This is called 'trusting your gut'." Splinter said.

"Everything he does isn't a lesson Leo." Anna grinned at the look on Leo's face

"So…If I'm keeping your secret…What exactly is it? What are you people? Er…turtles…um…whatever."

"It's a really good story." Anna nodded

"I have memories…" Splinter started. "Memories of when I used to be what might call normal…" Anna sighed contently as she heard the familiar story. "From a battered book on Renaissance art that I fished out of a storm drain, I chose names for each of them," Splinter continued the story.

"Leonardo…Donatello…Raphael… …Michelangelo…but Annamaria was different, I decided to combine the names of two sisters: Anne and Mary Boleyn, to come up with her name," Splinter smiled at Anna who smiled back. "And together they are…"

"TURTLES FOREVER!" All five said, high threeing each other.

"Or something like that that we all shout at once." Mikey told April, leaning on the back of the couch.

Raph sat beside April easily.

"First rule, ignore Mikey. Yer life will be a lot easier." He said to April.

"So we have remained in secret…and that is our story." Splinter finished, standing again.

"But how did you know martial arts?" April asked.

"That is a story for another time." Splinter said.

"Hey, guys!" Mikey said pointing at the TV. "Look at this!"

"What?" Anna asked, turning her attention to the TV screen. It showed a bank, where a robbery had gone on in bright daylight.

"So…. Anybody wanna take a wild guess who did this?" Mikey asked.

"This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about," April said. "He's got the Mouser's robbing banks."

"What do ya know 'bout this Stockman guy?" Raph asked with a bit of a smirk.

"He's a genius. He's also nuts. I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious, he turned the Mouser's on me!"

"That is why I find men weird." Anna nodded.

"Luckily, I ran into you guys."

"He destroyed our old lair." Leo said.

"Must've been one of his Mouser test runs." April said.

"But… that was our home!" Mikey whined.

"And now he's graduated to banks." Don said.

"Now can we go and destroy his lab?" Anna asked.

"What are we waitin' for?" Raph asked impatiently. "I say we shut down Mouser Central…" He twirled his sai. "Permanently."

Mikey grinned. "I just love those action movie lines. You write those yourself?" He asked Raph

"Oh my God." Anna giggled.

"It won't be easy…StockTronics is rigged with state-of-the-art security tech." April informed.

"Ha! Bring it on!" Mikey joked. "We've got our own secret weapon! The techno-turtle himself, Donatello Take a bow, Don!"

"Aw, cut it out…" Don chuckled.

"Can…We…Go…PLEASE?" Raph asked, almost shaking with anticipation.

"What he said." Anna pointed to Raph and Leo shook his head in amusement.

* * *

April was leading them through the sewers towards StockTronics, and the turtles were following her with Don behind April, then Mikey, Anna, Leo and finally, Raph. April held her hand up and Don put a finger to his lips. April crouched down and opened up a circle to reveal an alarm.

Anna was so surprised that she lost her balance and nearly fell into the water. Leo grabbed onto her by the waist and covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her shriek.

"Alarms in the sewers? Is this guy paranoid or what?" Mikey whispered.

"Would ya shut it?" Raph glared at Mikey.

"I'm just saying…"

"Could you give April and I some quiet? This is delicate work." Don said, annoyed.

"Oh…April and I! This is delicate work! Gimme a break…" Mikey folded his arms.

"Can I smack him now?" Anna asked Leo.

"Angel, do you want him to cause more noise?" Raph asked.

"I didn't ask you hothead." Anna folded her arms.

"Hey! Who you callin' hot… OW!" Anna had smacked Raph mid-sentence.

"I'm calling you a hothead, you idiot." Anna said sweetly.

"She got you there Raph," Mikey grinned. "Right Angel?" He chuckled, using Raph's nickname for her. "OW!" Mikey rubbed his head where Anna had smacked him.

"Only Raph can call me that." Anna growled at him. She looked at Don and April who seemed done. "Let's go." She said, her excitement growing. Leo released her and they continued on their way, managing to get into a ventilation shaft.

Leo went up before Anna and she put up her hand, he grabbed it and hauled her up.

"Thanks." She whispered as they made their way to an opening. Raph jumped out, moving across the hall with April to unlock the door. When the door opened, they all went inside, and April sat down in front of a computer.

"Okay, I'm in. I'm blanking the cameras down that corridor at ten second intervals, so you've got to keep moving." April said.

"We'll be right back." Don said. Before hearing April's response, they were gone. They ran until they came upon a large door opened to a huge, dark room. "This is too quiet." Leo said as they walked in.

"Uh, guys? My turtle sense is tingling." Mikey said and the door closed behind them. Anna's eyes widened as the lights turned on

"Intruders? Here to steal my secrets?" A booming voice said and Anna automatically covered her ears. "You leave here with nothing! Not even your lives!" The voice continued. Large machines lowered from the ceiling.

"Lasers!" Anna shrieked in fear, hiding behind Leo. The lasers started to shoot at them and they all scattered in different directions. Anna ran from side to side, trying to avoid the lasers.

She glanced over at Leo, who had blocked the beam with his katana. She grabbed her own swords, skidded to a halt and crossed her swords together. The laser shot a beam at her and she deflected it, shooting it back towards the machine.

The machine exploded as soon as the laser hit it. She ran over to Leo and Raph watching Don, who was on one of the machine, destroying the other machines.

"All right Donnie!" She cheered with Leo and Raph as Don blew up his machine. Mikey joined them and they ran towards the tower that concealed Stockman. Another laser was shot at them, and the group jumped out of the way. Raph managed to get against a wall below it, and motioned for Mikey.

"Hey, Mikey! Slingshot!" He said. Mikey ran and was soon airborne.

"Can I do that?" Anna asked Leo eagerly. He nodded and motioned to Raph that Anna was going to do the same thing as Mikey. Raph smirked and cupped his arms and Anna ran at him and was soon flying through the air. She jumped into the hole Mikey had managed to create.

"Awesome wasn't it?" She grinned at Mikey who nodded as Leo, Raph and Don joined them. Leo pointed his sword at the startled scientist.

"Your reign of terror is over, Stockman." Leo said.

"You've been practicing that?" Mikey asked.

"You like it?" Leo half-smiled.

"What are you?" Stockman asked.

Anna was about to answer when the door opened behind him, showing April. "They're with me." She said.

"April? You're alive?"

"You bet she is." Anna smirked.

"And kicking, I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Dr. Stockman." April said, walking in to the room. Stockman pressed a button on the control panel and Raph grabbed him.

"That's enough!" Raph growled.

"Ha! Too late!" Stockman smirked.

"What did you do?" Anna asked, her eyes narrowing at the look on his face.

"I've recalled the Mouser horde from their latest mission. They'll be here any second. They'll tear you all to pieces." Stockman widened his smirk.

"April!" Leo said.

"I'll have to shut the whole system down!" April stated as she sat down.

"I'll help!" Don offered.

"You're doomed. Listen." Stockman said and Anna could hear the familiar footsteps of the Mousers. Leo and Mikey looked down a ladder, seeing the machines start climbing.

"April…" Leo said.

"The system isn't responding!" April replied frantically as Stockman managed to slip from them and into the elevator, pressing the button.

"You should've never matched wits with me!" He smirked.

"He's getting away!" Mikey exclaimed, but he didn't get there in time. The Mouser's had reached them by then, and Anna was paralysed with fear.

"At least we'll go out fightin'…" Raph said.

"Actually, I don't wanna go out at all!" Mikey replied.

"Leo, I hope you have a plan B!" Anna said in panic.

"It's not working!" April stated, panicked.

"Keep trying!" Leo said.

"This is it…It's been fun, guys…" Raph said.

"Even me, Raph?" Mikey asked.

"Even you, Mikey. Especially you." Raph replied.

"Ah…I'll miss you guys up in turtle heaven…" Mikey said.

"Leo I…" Anna began but then, April must've done something, because the Mouser's suddenly stopped moving and froze. Leo tapped one with his katana, just to be sure. When nothing happened, all of them grinned.

"All right April!" Anna cheered, smiling.

"Good job, April! I've never seen anything like that!" Don congratulated.

"HA! Losers!" Mikey mocked, knocking one over.

"Guys! Guys!" April said seriously and they all looked at her. "I wasn't able to shut them down." She continued.

"They look pretty shut down to me." Mikey said.

"The only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence…" April said.

"Uh oh…" Anna said as the Mousers started shaking.

"Anna come on!" Leo said as Don jumped out, carrying April. Anna was still standing there, frozen with fear as she watched the Mousers. "Anna!" Leo shouted a note of panic in his voice. She turned around.

"Leo… I can't…"

"Yes you can!" Leo said and grabbed her by the waist and jumped out as Anna wrapped her arms around him. "Run!" Leo said, shoving her towards the exit. "I'm right here with you." He said, as he ran with her.

Anna slowly came to her senses as they turned into the hallway and heard the explosions.

"Keep going Anna." Leo encouraged and Anna slowly started to run faster. In a blur she caught up to Mikey, then Don and April and finally Raph.

"Race ya home Angel." Raph smirked at her and sprinted faster.

"You're on hothead!" She called out as she started to run faster, catching up to him. In a streak of red, green and white, the two raced back through the sewers.

"You're not going to wait for Fearless?" Raph said and Anna slowed a bit before running faster than ever.

"Nope." She giggled at the expression on his face as she past him.

"Go Anna!" She heard Mikey cheer from somewhere behind her.

"You can win it Anna!" Don called out.

"Go Anna go." Leo said softly, watching her run gracefully. _You can win it Maria_ he thought. She was the first one to make it back to the lair.

"I win!" Anna cheered before Raph shot past her.

"First one to the couch wins!" He called out.

"No!" Anna growled and ran after him. Raph sat down and smirked at her.

"I win Angel." He chuckled as the others joined them.

"That was some race." Leo said as he stood next to Anna and Splinter joined them and the news got turned on. Anna leant against Leo's plastron, catching her breath.

"What will you do now, Ms. O'Neil? You are most definitely out of a job." Splinter questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure…" April said.

"We'll help you get back on your feet." Don offered.

"You guys, you've all been…well…Great! And by guys, I guess I mean five big talking turtles and a giant talking rat." April said, looking thankfully.

"Here's to the new team!" Don stated, holding up his cup of tea. The others clinked their cups against it, Anna smiling at the happy expression on April's face.

_Finally, a female I can talk to_ she thought as she drunk some of her tea before smiling at Leo who gave her a rare smile back.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Anyways, reviews please? Thanks so much for taking your time to read this!_


	4. Meet Casey Jones

Anna, Raph and Mikey were sparring with each other. Anna and Mikey decided to team up with each other and then started to tease Raph. "Too slow Raphy." Anna giggled as she dodged one of his strikes and Leo, Don and Splinter watched on in amusement.

"You're just too slow Raph!" Mikey grinned as he smacked Raph who stumbled towards a wall getting even angrier at his younger siblings.

He saw Anna coming towards him, as fast as a snake, and tripped her before kicking her hard in the stomach sending Anna flying towards one of the walls.

She screamed as she flew before hitting her head hard on the wall, so hard that she heard it crack. Her vision went blurry and she heard Leo dimly yell her name. The world swam before she blacked out as she crumpled in a heap onto the ground.

"Raphael! What were you thinking?" Leo yelled at Raph, who had a look of horror on his face. "Don hurry!" He added.

"I'm on it." Don said, moving around Leo as he went to help Anna.

"Leo… Mikey… Anna… I…" Raph panted, tying to get to Anna to see if she was all right. Leo moved in front of her protectively.

"Don't even _think_ about it." Leo said.

"Ah, my son…so angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things." Splinter said before going over to his daughter's side and placing a hand on her forehead as Don instructed Leo to get Anna comfortable.

"Master Splinter, I…I-I…I gotta get some air!" Raph said before running out of the lair.

"It's just a minor concussion," Don said in relief. "She's lucky she didn't get anything worse. Leo stay with her, tell me when she wakes up. Mikey can you get some pillows from her room and put them on the couch. Sensei, can you please get some tea going for when she wakes up." Don instructed

Leo, Mikey and Splinter nodded and went off to do their jobs. Leo lifted his sister up gently walking towards the couch as Mikey placed some pillows on the couch. Anna moaned as Leo placed her down on the couch.

"Sorry Maria." He whispered before sitting on the arm of the chair, stroking her hair gently.

"Is she gonna be ok bro?" Mikey asked as he sat down with one of his many comic books.

"She'll be fine Mikey." Leo assured him. Twenty minutes later, Anna groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Don." Leo called out and Don rushed over.

"Hey Anna." Don smiled gently.

"Hey Donnie." She replied softly.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"My head hurts." She muttered and Mikey chuckled.

"Of course it hurts! Look at the mark you left on the wall." Mikey pointed.

"Not now Mikey." Leo said as he looked at Anna worriedly. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked.

"Of course I do. Mikey, Raph and I were sparring each other and then I hit my head. Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked him.

"There's that attitude." Don chuckled. "She's fine." Just then the door opened and Raph came back into the lair.

"Look whose back." Leo said.

"Welcome home, Raph." Mikey said. "Man…you look like you got the shell kicked out of you." He added and Anna sat up.

"What happened to you?" Her eyes widened.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but first, I wanted to, I-I wanted to apologize." Raph said looking over at Anna. "Angel, I'm sorry I got so outta control earlier. Guys, I'm really sorry." Raph continued.

"It's ok Raphy. I'm fine." She smiled at him

"Hey, don't sweat it, bro." Mikey assured.

"Okay…Who are you and what have you done with our brother?" Leo joked.

"You… actually… made… a _joke_?" Anna looked at Leo in disbelief.

"I have my moments." He shrugged.

"Let's just say I've had some time to think about the way I've been acting. I'll fill you in over dinner." Raph said.

"Dinner? Now you're talking my language!" Mikey cheered.

"What do you guys want?" Anna sighed as she got ready for the daily 'what should we have for dinner?' debate.

"You're not cooking tonight." Leo said firmly as she got up.  
"Why?" She pouted at him.

"I managed to get some pizza from April."

"Oh… ok." She said as she got up and the world spun around her. "Whoa…" She said and Leo placed a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Maria." He said as he led her to the table where Splinter had made some tea for her.

* * *

Later that night, the five tip-toed through the dark lair. "I don't know, Raph…Maybe we should tell Master Splinter…" Leo said.

"And stop us from going topside? We gotta find that whack bag and stop him. For his own good. He ain't a bad guy, just a bit misguided." Raph said. Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"Eep!" Anna jumped in fright before grabbing onto Leo's arm. Splinter coughed, and they turned to see him by the light switch.

"Busted." Mikey muttered.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?" Splinter said.

"You mean this month?" Mikey asked innocently.

"Five hundred and twelve. Actually." Don said.

"It is dangerous for you to go openly to the world above. You cannot simply walk amongst the humans. They will not accept who and what you are," Splinter continued and Anna slowly let go of Leo's arm.

"It is as the great Kenji warrior, Hiashi Mura, once said: why walk when you can ride?" He half-smiled and the five looked at each other, confused.

"Come again?" Raph asked. Splinter led them to the elevator, which he and Don had discovered while Anna was unconscious.

"Take the truck." He smiled.

"We have the best sensei ever." Anna giggled as they got into the elevator.

"Alright. We got till Friday night to make this baby turtle ready." Raph said once they got to the garage.

"Let's get to work." Don agreed.

"Anna, I don't want you doing any stuff that can aggravate your concussion." Leo said firmly.

"AWWW Leo!" She complained.

"He's right Anna; you can help me with the wiring." Don promised.

"Alright," She sighed and went to help Don. "You suck." She muttered as she walked past Leo and he chuckled. They worked nonstop until Friday, and the truck was finished.

"Now this is a ride…" Raph said.

"It looks pretty cool." Anna said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Don said "Let's roll!" They all jumped into the truck and Anna sat next to Leo and strapped herself in.

"Seriously, why can't I help? My concussion's gone!" Anna complained to Leo.

"Anna… I don't want you getting hurt. You scared me half to death when you were out cold." Leo said in a low voice.

"Leo…" Anna said, touched, and the truck fired up and they started to drive down the streets of New York.

"And on your left is Central Park. Acres of landscaped beauty in the centre of the city..." Don's explanation was cut off when Raph spotted the vigilante.

"There he is!" Raph said, pointing at him. The guy was on a motorcycle.

"Nice ride." Anna said.

"Floor it Don! Keep up with him!" Raph said.

"You go get him Raph; I've whipped up something special for you. It's in the back." Don said. The others turned and Anna's eyes widened. Raph had his own motorcycle.

"Like it? I call it… the Shell Cycle!" Don said proudly.

"Kick his butt Raph!" Anna said.

"Donatello, you are the turtle." He grinned at Don. He revved the engine and burst through the back door.

"I hope he'll be ok…" Anna said, watching him speed off.

"I thought you were about to jump onto the bike with him." Mikey said to Anna.

"I was planning too." She grinned at Leo who frowned at her. They followed Raph via the tracker Don had put on the bike while making it. They then saw Raph and the vigilante surrounded by Purple Dragons. "Don!" Anna said, pointing.

"I see them." Don stopped the truck and they jumped out ready to help their brother.

"Stay behind me Anna." Leo ordered.

"Leo!" Anna groaned.

"Friends of yours?" The guy asked.

"Siblings, actually." Raph replied.

"…I can see the family resemblance…"

"I'm the pretty one!" Mikey said.

"No, Mikey, you're the noob and I'm the pretty one. Haven't you learnt that?" Anna grinned as she got out her swords.

"Hey!" Mikey said before the Purple Dragons advanced.

"Anna…" Leo began but Anna had already begun fighting about six guys at once. He groaned and joined her. Anna grinned at him as she did a back kick to the guy behind her which turned into a roundhouse kick and then a side kick.

"Anna, duck!" Leo said and Anna did so and watched Leo perfect his split kick. "Hey! I got my split kick right!" He shouted triumphantly and Anna jumped back, watching him with a smile on her face

"I missed it!" Raph shouted back, punching a man in the face. Leo did it again and Raph smirked. "One more time!" Leo did it one more time.

"I saw that one!" Raph grinned.

"I'd give that a ten!" The guy said.

"Hey, Raph! Only a six?" Leo said before elbowing a guy and Anna followed by kicking him in the side.

"Bro it's all I got!" Raph replied. Anna giggled at her oldest brothers.

"Mikey, nun chucks!" She called out. Her youngest brother stopped what he was doing and grinned, holding out his nun chucks. Anna ran, placed her swords in her belt before grabbing on to the other end of his nun chucks.

Mikey spun her around in a circle and she hit a couple of Purple Dragons. He stopped and she let go and they gave each other a high-three before Anna took out her swords again.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Mikey cheered as Anna took down another guy with the hilt of her swords.

"That was amazing guys!" Don said.

"It was pretty awesome." Leo added as he took down the final couple of guys.

"Thanks." Anna said, breathless as she placed her swords back into her belt.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but I'm glad I met ya, crazy man." Raph admitted.

"Me too, green dude. Ya know something? I'm starting to see what you're all about." The guy said.

"What's your name anyway?" Anna asked the guy.

"Casey Jones." He replied.

"Oh, ya mean about balance, about self-control." Raph said.

"Nah. That you're a green mutant freak." Casey replied as he punched Raph in the arm. "But I like ya!" He added as Raph punched Casey back. The punching was playful at first and then turned more aggressive, before they were wrestling on the ground.

"…He's your brother." Leo said as he and the others watched the two, Anna trying not to smile.

"No, no! He's your brother." Mikey replied.

"Absolutely your brother." Leo said.

"He's not my brother." Anna giggled before looking at the three. "He's our brother." She continued, letting her smile break through.

"She's right. No matter how different we are, we're still family." Leo nodded.

"You got that right." Don said.

"Aw you guys! Does that mean you don't mind me breaking things?" Mikey grinned.

"…Anna…" Leo said and Anna smacked Mikey.

"OW! Anna!" He groaned.

"Yes Mikey?" She grinned at him.

"Hey, who says we leave them and go home?" Don asked.

"Me!" Mikey said.

"Let's do it." Anna said and Leo nodded.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Anyway, reviews please? Thank you for reading this!_


	5. Nano

"Why do I always lose?" Anna groaned as she placed down the video game control.

"Cause you're not as good as me!" Mikey grinned, striking a pose.

"Want to run that by me one more time wise guy?"

"I wouldn't if I were you Mikey." Don said, watching Anna's eyes narrow.

"Why? I can't help it that I'm better than her at video games." Mikey's grin grew wider.

"Mikey." Anna growled.

"Don't do it Anna." Don said, getting ready to hold Anna back.

"He's asking for it." Anna said as she sat back down.

"I know, but you can ignore him you know." Don said with a sympathetic smile at his older sister.

"I guess I can… thanks bro." She smiled at Don.

"No prob. Now come on, we've got to go to April's." Don said.

"Right. Oi! Noob! Time to go." Anna called out to Mikey.

"Stop calling me that!" Mikey complained as Don chuckled and they made their way to the elevator that led to the Battle Shell where Raph and Leo were waiting. As they got out, Anna started humming _Hungover_ by Ke$ha.

"I'm driving!" Anna said as she jumped into the driver's seat.

"Oh Lord…" Raph sighed, remembering the last time she was at the wheel. She had nearly crashed the Battle Shell.

"I'm not that bad! I'm better than Mikey!" Anna protested as Leo got into the Battle Shell.

"She's got a point there." Don agreed.

"HEY!" Mikey whined.

"Just remember, Casey's outside the building." Leo said.

"Right." Anna nodded before driving out into the streets of New York. She waved at Casey as she drove past him.

"Concentrate on the road." Leo told her. Anna looked at him and stuck her tongue out. A while later, they parked behind April's apartment and shop. They all got out and rung the doorbell.

"Hi April! Green siblings movers and sweepers reporting for duty!" Mikey said when April opened the door.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming! I need all the help I can get. Mike, you can start by moving those big heavy boxes," April pointed to where they were.

"Just let me put on my hernia trust!" Mikey said, walking in.

"Right over there wise guy," April chuckled. "Plus, I've got a heater that won't heat!" April called.

"Hence, these." Don replied as he came in, holding some pipes and carrying a big heavy bag.

"You two, that whole wall of antiques needs moving. Carefully!" April continued to Raph and Leo.

"Hey, I'm a ninja! Not a…"

"You're wish is our command." Leo cut Raph off and pushed him inside.

"Anna, could you help me with the dusting please?"

"No prob. Just tell me where to start." Anna smiled at April as she walked in.

"Hey, uh nice junk." Anna heard Casey say and she rolled her eyes.

"It was my dad's shop! I mean, I'm reopening it. For now, until I figure out what to do with myself." April replied as she chucked the feather duster to Anna who caught it and started to dust. A few minutes later, Anna heard plates smashing and she turned to see Raph and Casey holding a cabinet with plates falling out of it. She rolled her eyes and continued to dust.

They eventually got most of the place tidy before April asked them to stay the night. "I'm a little nervous about these robberies," She explained. "The jewellery store that was robbed was right on my block! So, that's why I asked you over here for a sleepover tonight."

"Don't worry April, we've got you covered." Raph said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel so much better having you guys here."

"We're happy to be here." Anna smiled as she placed a horror movie into the DVD player. Halfway through the movie, she fell asleep, resting her head on Leo's shoulder.

Leo woke up a while later when he heard a grunt from outside. "Guys!" He whispered softly, shaking Mikey.

"Can I have another s'more?" Mikey asked in his sleep.

"Anna." Leo said gently pushing her.

"Uh? Wha? I'm up." Anna sighed, opening her eyes and noticed Leo's face. "What's wrong?"

"Just let me get the other's up." Leo said, poking Mikey.

"What?" Mikey asked, now awake as Don and Raph woke up.

"Shh! Noise, downstairs." Leo replied and Mikey stood up. The jumped out of the window and used the rope to get down. They all landed in front of the robot, weapons out. "Ok… what is that? Donnie!" Leo asked Don.

"Uhh insufficient data boss!" Don replied.

"Since when do you call Leo boss?" Anna asked.

"Uhhh! This can't be happening! Martins! Just when things are finally going my way! We get invaded!" The man who was with the robot said as Raph and Anna looked at each other confused. "Don't let 'em get me kid!"

The robot leaned forward and punched the ground and the five all leapt in different directions.

Anna, who was with Leo, heard Don say to Mikey something about keeping the robot busy. Before she could turn around and see what he was doing, the robot punched in the direction she and Leo were in.

The two looked at each other and nodded, Leo skidded underneath the robot while Anna jumped up and over the robot, slashing at it with her swords.

She jumped over to where Leo was before Don came from around the corner holding some sort of object. He set fire to the robot and it shrieked in pain before hitting Don who went flying backwards into a wall.

"Donnie!" Anna yelled, trying to get to him.

"Anna! Stay with me!" Leo ordered her.

"But…"

"Stay with me." Leo looked at her firmly. She sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Don't let those aliens get you kid! Knock 'em flat!" The man said to the robot.

"What do you know about this?" Leo said as he made his way towards the man.

"Be careful!" Anna said as she stood there with Raph and Mikey.

"Help! Kid!" The man yelled as he backed up with Leo, Raph and Mikey advancing towards him. Anna stayed behind, looking for a way to get to Don to see if he was alright.

"Daddy!" The robot cried, knocking Anna out of the way and into a wall.

"Guys!" She cried as it grabbed Leo, Raph and Mikey and threw them at a wall. It grabbed the man and ran off as April came out, looking worried.

"What… was that thing?" She asked as Leo helped Anna up, keeping an arm around her shoulders. Casey groaned from where he was and April noticed him near the garbage area. "Casey!" She ran towards him.

"You know, getting slammed into a wall by robot didn't hurt as much as Raph slamming me into one." Anna said as Leo smirked a bit and Raph looked guilty.

"Hey… lay off about that will ya? I said I was sorry!"

"Take a joke Raphy."

"Hey guys… this stuff is moving!" Don said, holding something up. They headed inside to take care of Casey and for Don to look at the metal under a microscope.

"Whoa…definitely something you don't see every day." Don confirmed after taking at look.

"What did you find?" Mikey asked eagerly.

"Take a look." Don invited Mikey to have a look.

"I wanna look too!" Anna said, pushing Mikey out of the way to have a look. "EW…What are they?" Mikey said as he shoved Anna out of the way to have another look.

"Nanobots." Don answered. "Microscopic robots working together." He explained as the others looked confused.

"Are they dangerous?" Raph questioned.

"They're moving randomly. Probably when they were cut off from the main group, they became mindless. Unmotivated."

"Oh like when Raph goes solo! He becomes mindless, unmotivated." Mikey pointed to Raph.

"So true." Anna smirked.

"Ehh, speakin' 'a mindless…did that thin' seem kinda…mindless ta ya?" Raph asked as he moved Mikey's hand away from him.

"Yeah, like… like a little kid!" Mikey said.

"It's reproducing itself, if each Nano makes a copy of itself and the copies make copies this thing could really become unstoppable." Don said, looking into the microscope again.

"Then we stop it now!" Leo said, punching his hand.

"I agree," Anna nodded as she stood beside Leo. "The sooner we stop it, the better."

"Do we have any way to trace this thing?" Leo asked Don.

"Hmmm…the Nanobots have a unique power signature," Don mused before clicking his fingers. "Hey! I think the tracker in the Battle Shell can get a lock on it!"

"And… once we find robo-boy? Then what?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"Well…as much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology…" Don held up a flame to the specimen. "It does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat." He continued as Anna nodded.

"Then what are we waitin' for?" Raph said.

"Let's do this!" Anna smiled as the five ran out to the Battle Shell, Don saying that he was going to drive this time. They drove towards the dump and the signal got stronger.

"We're almost on top of them…They should be right around…there." Don steered the Battle Shell into the dump, parked and the five jumped out, weapons at the ready.

"Look at all of this stolen stuff." Leo said, looking around.

"Where is that thing? The locator says it should be right here." Don said.

"I know it's been used before, guys, but…I'm getting a BAD feeling about this." Mikey said nervously.

"Same… behind you!" Anna yelled as the robot jumped out from behind a mound of garbage, and they managed to jump away. It stomped towards them, an angry mask in place of its face. Anna made her way over to Leo, watching it with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Wow…I'm getting an even BADDER feeling about this!" Mikey said as the five moved into a circle. "Uh guys? Anybody wanna tell me how we're gonna do this?" Mikey asked.

"Like we always do. Together. Hit it so fast it can't rebuild itself. NOW!" Leo ordered. They all jumped up, striking quickly.

Anna aimed for its legs with Mikey, slashing at one with Mikey attacking the other one. They quickly jumped back to where they were and the robot let out a piercing shriek.

Anna noticed that Leo had managed to cut one of its arms off.

"Nice." She nodded.

"Thanks." Leo replied but before they could say anything, the robot rebuilt its arm and grabbed Mikey. "Mikey!" Leo yelled.

"Hurry Donnie!" Anna cried as she watched Mikey get spun around.

"I'm comin' Mikey!" Don said, running towards the robot.

"Make it quick! I'm gonna hurl… literally!" Mikey replied as the robot hung him upside down. Don leaped up but the robot punched him away.

"Don!" Anna cried as she, Leo and Raph ran towards him.

"It's fast!" Don said, rubbing his head.

"That's not a good thing Don!" Mikey said as the robot spun him around again. Mikey yelled as the robot let him go and he went flying towards a pile of junk.

"So…I'm gonna say that plan didn't go so well." Mikey said as he stood up.

"Plan B?" Don asked.

"Plan B." Leo nodded, before they all sprinted to the battle shell and jumped inside. Anna quickly strapped on her seatbelt before noticing Mikey in the driver's seat.

"God help us…" She sighed as the Battle Shell launched forward before being brought to an abrupt halt thanks to the robot grabbing the sides and started smacking them.

"Faster Mikey! It's taking us apart!" Don said.

"I'm givin' 'er all she's got, cap'n! She can't take no more!" Mikey replied.

"Raph, you're on! Shell Cycle time!" Leo said to Raph.

"Sure. I always gotta do the crazy stuff. Angel, you in?" Raph asked, wanting to get a reaction from Leo.

"No she isn't!" Leo growled.

"Just messin' with ya bro." Raph chuckled before jumping out of the battle shell on his Shell Cycle.

"Keep it busy until we're in position!" Leo yelled at Raph as he drove away.

"You seriously suck sometimes." Anna folded her arms and glared at Leo as the Battle Shell was released. Mikey got them into position, and drove their car into the robots legs in order to push him into a crusher.

"Please tell me we got him." Anna said.

"Yeouch. Looks like that did it." Raph pulled up on his Shell Cycle next to the Battle Shell.

"Yeah. He's flat broke!" Mikey chuckled before the robot started to rebuild its self. "Ya know, I'm gonna stop with the puns. Seriously, they always come back to bite you!" Mikey said as he and Raph drove away from the robot.

Leo turned to Don. "How fast can you get into position?" Leo asked him.

"Consider me there." Don replied before he jumped out the back, managing to hide before the robot stepped on him.

"Be careful." Anna said as they split off from Raph.

"Leo, tell me ya got a Plan C! 'Cause I'm REALLY hopin' ya got a Plan C!" Raph's voice came over Leo's Shell Cell.

"Plan C at twelve o'clock!" Leo replied as Anna looked wear Don was.

"Uh, fella's? Plan C? Pal?" Raph said as the robot lifted its fist to smash Raph.

"Hurry Don!" Anna cried into her Shell Cell and the magnet caught the robot and lifted it up into the air and it cried shrilly as Don aimed it over a boiling pit of melted metal. Anna covered her ears and closed her eyes, unable to watch.

"It's ok Anna, it's gone." Leo said, noticing how badly his younger sister was shaken up. Don and Raph both got back into Battle Shell and they drove off.

"Ya know…I feel kinda bad for the little bot." Mikey admitted.

"Little?" Raph replied.

"You know, he was kind of like a little kid."

"Too bad he got such a rotten parent." Don agreed.

"Yeah." Anna sighed. "I guess parents influence their kids a lot. Leo is a prime example." Anna smiled at Leo and they parked in the alley beside April's shop.

"I'm just glad that the fighting's over." Leo said as he opened the door to find April and Casey arguing.

"I think they want to be alone." Mikey stated and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!"


	6. Darkness on the Edge of Town

Anna, Leo, Mikey, Don and Raph were riding through the sewers with Anna on her rollerblades, Leo on his scooter, Mikey on his skateboard, Don on his bike and Raph on his roller skates.

"This is AWESOME!" Anna cheered as she jumped up in the air and spun around.

"He is the Alpha dog, the Thrashmiester, the undisputed God of the half pipe!" Mikey announced as he did a trick on his skateboard. "Wahoo!"

"Who needs half pipe bro? We've got full pipe!" Raph laughed as he went up the pipe. "Whoo-hoo yeah!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Mikey said as he skated to the lair.

"Alright!" Raph said, following Mikey. Anna was right behind them with Leo and Don bringing up the rear. They all went into the lair hollering and shouting. Anna jumped off a ledge and did a back flip, noticing Splinter coming out of the kitchen.

"Excuse me Sensei!" Leo said as he shot past Splinter.

"Head's up Sensei! I mean down!" Don said as he leapt over Splinter.

"Sorry Sensei!" Anna apologised as she skated past him.

"Nice recovery Sensei!" Raph said as Splinter leapt over him.

"Hey! Thanks Sensei!" Mikey said, grabbing a sweet as he skated past Splinter.

"Extreme Green!" The five cheered together before the power went out.

"Huh?"

"OW!" All of the turtles yelled as they crashed into each other.

"Nice wiring job, Don!" Mikey complained and Anna noticed that she was on top of someone.

"I can guarantee that it's not my wiring! Maybe it's a blackout." Don replied.

"Maybe. Now, do you want to get your foot off my shell?" Mikey asked as Splinter lit a candle. Anna realised that she was on top of Leo. Blushing, she rolled off him.

"Uh, keep that flame away from Mikey! He scarfed down a whole chilli pizza for dinner." Leo said with a light blush on his face and Raph sniggered.

"Clearly, there is a power failure. I suggest you investigate and see if it can be fixed." Splinter said.

"We're all over it!" Mikey said, picking his skateboard up. Raph and Anna flicked a switch on their shoes and the wheels went away so that they could run and walk and Leo and Don packed up their bike and scooter.

"And hurry up! I do not wish to miss my favourite program." Splinter called as they ran out of the lair and headed topside.

* * *

"Ya know, I don't think Splinter meant we should investigate this far." Leo said as they looked at the city.

"Ya can never be too thorough. 'Specially when it equals topside time." Raph replied.

"This whole side of town is dark." Don said. "A substation must've gone down."

"This isn't right. Shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something?" Leo asked.

"This is New York after all." Anna agreed.

"Yeah, it's totally dark down there." Raph smirked.

"Which means there's only one thing for us to do." Mikey grinned. Less than five minutes later, they were down on the streets, doing fancy trick with their respective rides.

"Alright!" Anna yelled as she grinded down the metal pole before noticing Leo had stopped.

"Guys, you really think we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us?" Leo said.

"That's the beauty of it Leo! Nobody _can_ see us!" Raph smirked as he and Mikey stopped next to Leo. "Its pitch black!"

"Get with the program bro! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain!" Mikey said. "OW!" He added as Anna smacked him.

"Hey. Check this out." Don said as he skidded to a stop, pointing behind him. Anna looked over his shoulder and noticed two ninja scaling a wall.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Didn't we fight these clowns once before?" Mikey asked as they hid.

"Yeah, and we nearly got waxed." Don replied.

"Who's up fer some payback?" Raph asked as he stood up, twirling his sai.

"Can we?" Anna grinned and Leo nodded and the five headed into the building.

Heading into the building, she found out that it was a museum. One ninja was using a gauntlet to pull out a strange sword. Anna looked at Leo and nodded. Leo threw a shuriken. "Gift shops on the first floor, boys. But they don't take kindly to shop lifters. And neither do we." He smirked.

"I love those lines!" Anna smiled.

"You love anything that Leo says." Raph muttered to her, smirking.

Anna blushed and glared at him as one ninja unsheathed its katana, and the other reached for the sword again, but Raph threw a shuriken this time to stop him.

"Now, 'fere ya try an' make off with the goods, ya might wanna consider a few thin's. One, yer outnumbered. Two, don't let the pretty faces full ya. We're tougher than we look." Raph clenched his fist before more ninja jumped into the room.

"And three…we're about to get our butts SERIOUSLY hammered!" Mikey whined.

Anna saw Leo running towards one ninja with a Bo staff and she copied his actions, getting her swords out while running at one.

She skidded to a halt and smirked. She flicked the switch on her rollerblades to let the wheels come out. She skated towards a couple and leapt up into the air and hit them with punches, kicks and landed on the ground as they all fell down.

"A little help over here!" Leo called out and the four shot over to his aid.

"We're on it!" Raph, Mikey and Don yelled with Anna choosing to be quiet before letting out a screa, as the ninja jumped away and the five crashed into each other.

"I sense a teamwork training session in our future…" Mikey groaned as Anna sat up, holding her head.

"Double time! They're getting away!" Leo said, pointing at the ninja as they escaped. One reached for the antique sword and pulled it out of its glass case and the five jumped in front of him.

"Just put the sword back sparky and we'll call it a draw." Raph said, twirling his sai. The ninja backed up and raised the sword in the air.

The blade started to glow and some sort of energy came out and hit them. Anna screamed as they flew back into a wall and the ninja escaped.

"How about best two out of three?" Mikey suggested as they stood up.  
"What was that sword?" Don asked as Raph helped him up.

"Hold that thought! We've gotta book." Leo said, hearing police sirens. The five leapt out of the museum and ran all the way back to the lair.

* * *

They gathered around Splinter when they got home and Mikey gave him the piece of cloth that he had gotten from one of the ninjas.

"What does the symbol mean Master Splinter?" Leo asked him.

"Trouble." Splinter replied, still looking at the cloth.

"You know somethin' about these ninjas? Where do they come from? Who do they work for?" Raph asked eagerly.

"And what do they want with a magic sword?" Mikey asked.

"Nope not magic. Probably more like a self…" Anna didn't get any of the words Don said after that.

"Say what?" Anna looked at Don.

"Um… in English Einstein?" Mikey said.

"It packs a shockwave that knocks you flat on you shell." Don said.

"That's better." Anna smiled.

"We've gotta go after these creeps!" Raph said, getting out his Sais.

"No. A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy he does not fully understand." Splinter said sternly.

"But Sensei, Bushido demands that we fight for honour and justice and…" Leo was cut off by Splinter.

"Bushido also demands that you honour your Master's wishes! I will meditate on this matter further." Splinter said, going into his room.

"Aw, undergrounded again." Mikey groaned.

"Hmm… hey!" Don clicked his fingers.  
"Donnie?" Anna asked.

"Hey, where you goin' brainiac?" Raph asked as Don walked away. The others quickly followed him.

"There's more than one way to seek out your enemy." Don hopped on to his computer and started to type away.

"I love having a genius in the family." Anna smiled as she rested her hands on Don's shoulders as he worked. The other's soon walked away to do other things but Anna stayed with Don, watching and assisting him in any way that she could.

"Hey, what's with the big cheese? He's been zonin' in there all day." Mikey complained as he read a comic book.

"It's that ninja symbol. It's got Sensei all weirded out." Leo replied from where he was doing a kata.

"Enough of this waitin' around! I say we go topside, kick ninja butt, take ninja names and find out this whole ninja story for ourselves!" Raph said before kicking the head off the practice dummy and it landed in Mikey's potato chips.

"Whoa! Remind to never get on your bad side dude!" Mikey said.

"Too late!" Raph smirked, heading for the doorway.

"Hang on Raph!" Leo leaped in front of him. "No one's going anywhere."

"Alright Donnie!" Anna cheered suddenly from where she was with Don.

"Guys! Check this out!" Don said, pointing to a screen with Anna grinning in triumph. "I hacked into the power company's computer system. Looks like there is another blackout down by the South city seaport." Don explained.

"I smell a rat. And I don't mean Splinter." Raph smirked as Don and Mikey followed him to the door.

"Hang on guys, Splinter told us…"

"Not to go after the ninjas. He didn't say anything about not investigating power failures." Raph cut Leo off and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Excellent! I have a few new surveillance toys I wanna test." Don said.

"Wait for me!" Anna ran after them with Leo right behind her.

"It's tough being a leader." She heard Leo mutter.

"And it's tough being the sister." She shot back.

_And the prettiest one… wait, what am I thinking?_ Leo thought and shook his head, annoyed with himself and they followed the others out of the lair and onto a bridge.

"A blackout. Just like last night." Raph smirked.

Don rooted through his Bag of Tricks and pulled out strange goggles. "But this time, I came prepared." Mikey took them from his Dons hands, and put them on.

"AWESOME…Total Turtle-Vision!" He said, waving his hands before Don took the gadget off him.

"Night-vision, actually." He replied, putting the goggles on.

"How do we survey such a large area?" Leo questioned.

"I came prepared for that, too." Don replied before pulling something, a hang glider popped out from over his shell. "I've been dying to try this puppy out!"

"You mean you haven't tested it yet?"

"This isn't gonna end well." Anna sighed.

"Dude, how is he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?"

"We'll stay in touch via Shell Cell. Don't worry Anna; I've worked out all the theoretical aerodynamics."

"WHAT? Theoretical?" Anna said looking at him in disbelief before he jumped off the roof.

"It's practically fool proof!" Don shouted, heading straight for the water.

"But is it Don-proof?" Raph asked.

"I sure hope so." Anna said, trying to see if Don was ok.

"Don? Don?" Leo called into his Shell Cell.

"I'm okay! Just forgot to compensate for the wind drag on my Bo staff." Don's voice came over the Shell Cell.

"Why does he think about it now?" Anna was having a near panic attack worrying about Don.

"He'll be fine Anna." Leo said.

"I sure as shell hope so." Anna replied, pacing back and forth as she waited to hear from Don.

"Guys? I'm picking up something strange on the river." Don said.

"What is it?" Leo asked as Anna raced over towards him to hear from Don.

"It looks like…they're searching for something under the water." Don replied.

"Who's searching?" Leo asked him.

"…It's our ninja buddies again. And they have that sword they stole rigged up to some vibrational cannon. I'm over Pier 16."

"We're on our way." Leo replied as the four turtles ran down the thick cables of the bridge.

"I'm going in for a closer- WHOA!"

"Don, what is it?" Leo said.

"Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down!"

"Donnie!" Anna cried as the hang glider crashed.

"Don? Can you hear me? Say something bud!" Leo said and Anna grabbed onto his arm, waiting, hoping that Don would reply.

"Man that water stinks! And this is from a turtle who lives in the sewer!"

"Thank God!" Anna sighed.

"Yes!" The others cheered softly before they found the boat that had the strange cannon on board.

"We've got a visual on the cannon." Leo said into his Shell Cell. "I only see two guys, but that just means that the others are hiding." Just as Leo said that, ninja jumped down from the ship behind them.

"I hate it when he's right." Mikey complained.

"Let's Turtlelize them!" The four said, grabbing their weapons.

Anna quickly engaged in a fierce battle with two of the ninja as the fight led to the ship and she smacked her opponents away. She jumped onto the ship and noticed that Don had joined the fight. A couple of ninja then surrounded her and she backed away slowly. She found herself up against a wall

"This is not good." She muttered as she got into a stance but before she could do anything, some of the sails fell on her opponents. She looked up to see Leo on the mast.

Anna smiled and blew a sisterly kiss at him in thanks. She turned away so that she didn't see Leo's blush when she heard the sound of a helicopter. She fought a couple more ninja before meeting up with her brothers.

"I think this teamwork effort gets a most improved." Leo said.

"School's not out yet. That's one cool in shell chopper!" Don replied, pointing at the helicopter.

"What's up with Barnacle Bill?" Mikey asked as a suit of armour was pulled up from the ocean.

"Whatever it is it can't be good!" Raph answered when the helicopter flew away. The five ran towards the cannon to retrieve the sword

"Now, boys. There's a matter of some stolen property we need to discuss." Leo said, popping up from below the pier and the scientists tried to run, but Don blocked off their escape route.

"Dudes, you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys." He smirked and Raph came up as well, and they inadvertently ran towards her and Mikey who growled at them.

"Why so scared?" Anna asked. One of the scientists pulled out a strange little device, which seemed to project a laser and pointed it at her and Mikey.

They both ducked and Leo kicked him. He fell back and the laser went straight through the controls of the cannon and the whole pier shook. Anna jumped up but before she could do anything, a chopper came and the two scientists got on.

"They're gettin' away!" Raph yelled.

"I think we've got bigger problems!" Don replied as the canon pointed towards the docks. The wood started to splinter and shatter, heading for warehouses.

"Talk about bad vibes!" Mikey stated.

"Not funny, Mike!" Raph said.

"Don, can you shut it down?" Leo questioned.

"Well, I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator, but crossing the terminator might result in a feedback…"

"Donnie whatever! Meanwhile, just point this thing away from civilization!" Leo ordered Mikey, Raph and Anna and they all started to push but it was too tough. They then heard the sound of a police helicopter.

"Hurry up Don! Before we end up on America's Most Wanted Reptiles!" Raph said as wires sparked, and the whole thing started spinning, knocking Don off. He couldn't get close enough to stop it, but Leo managed to use a crowbar to stop its wild swinging.

"You did it!" Anna smiled at Leo. Don tried to remove the sword but hurt his hand.

Leo noticed a glove on the pier. "Here! Try this!" He said, throwing it to Don. Pulling it on, Don managed to grab the sword and pull it free. The power died, and the whole contraption seemed ready to blow.

"Let's get out of here!" Don shouted, and no one argue as they ran from the immediate area. Anna tripped and fell with a scream and Leo helped her up.

"Come on!" He yelled, grabbing her hand and running for it before the platform shattered and the canon fell into the water with a small explosion following.

"WHOA…Awesome light show." Mikey noted and Anna and Leo noticed their hands. The two blushed and let go.

"Speaking of light shows." Leo said as the helicopter came closer. The five decided to head home. Once at the lair, they showed Splinter the 'magical' sword.

"The design is unmistakably eleventh century Japanese…but the metal is unlike anything I've ever seen." Splinter said, looking at it. "Clearly, there is more to this sword than meets the eye." The elderly rat placed it on a stand, pulling off the metal glove. "It's best that it remains out of the wrong hands."

"That means you Mikey." Anna giggled.

"I don't break everything I touch!"

"Yeah right!" Raph snorted. "And don't think I didn't notice you and Fearless holding hands at the dock." He added to Anna quietly.

"Raph!"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter! Anyways, review please? Thank you so much for taking your time to read this._


	7. The Way of Invisibility

"My children, tonight our training will work on two essential disciplines. The way of balance..." Splinter clapped, turning the lights off as they balanced on the bamboo poles.

"And the way of invisibility." He continued.

"Dude! You put in a clapper?" Mikey asked Don.

Anna stifled a giggle as she heard Mikey get hit by Splinter's walking stick.

"Michelangelo, the way of invisibility also includes the way of silence. I suggest that you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick." Anna heard the others leap out of the way as Splinter came towards them.

She heard him leap onto the bamboo pole behind her and she leapt up and jumped towards another pole out the way. She landed on it and heard a clap and suddenly, the lights came on.

"Peek-A-Boo. I see you!" Mikey joked before he got hit by Splinter. "Hey! Don't I at least get points for creativity?"

"A creative mind must be balanced with a disciplined body." Anna let out a silent sigh of annoyance and Leo looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

Anna responded by smirking and shrugging before getting smacked by Splinter's walking stick.

"Hey! What was that for?" She pouted at her father.

"We must learn stillness and alertness." He continued, ignoring her question before clapping and turning the lights off again. "For they are the only defence against the-." The elevator door opened and Anna whipped her head around, distracted.

"Hey, guys!" A body hit the bamboo poles and they all fell. Anna groaned, rubbing her head and saw Splinter pounce on none other than Casey Jones.

"Sensei no!" She cried out.

"Master Splinter, no!" Leo shouted as he and Don ran towards the elderly rat.

"He's okay!" He added as he clapped on the lights.

"Sensei, this is Casey! The nutca-! Uh…The _guy_ we told you about!" Don said.

"You remember! The igilantevay?" Mikey added as he, Raph and Anna ran towards the others.

"We figured it'd be ok ta give him access ta the lair. Ya know, for emergencies an' stuff." Raph explained.

"Please forgive my rash action." Splinter apologized as the turtles helped Casey to his feet.

"No problem." Casey replied.

"Though, next time, you would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb," Splinter said firmly. "Phone first!"

"Please do." Anna sighed, retying her hair back into a ponytail.

Casey shrugged, looking around. "Whoa! Raph, yer crib is even more rad than ya said it was!" He exclaimed, walking around and kicking a bamboo pole away from Splinter.

"Casey!" Anna groaned as she picked up the bamboo pole and handed it to Splinter.

"Ya didn't come all the way down 'ere for the tour. What's the four-one-one street side?"

"Graffiti. It's everywhere. All over town." Casey said.

"That's the reason why you interrupted our training session?" Anna said, stifling another laugh.

"Er… I think I speak for everyone when I say…Duh!" Mikey said

"We're New Yorkers, Casey. We've seen graffiti before." Don added.

"Ah-Ah. Not _this_ kind." Casey held up a picture and they all looked closely at it. It was a drawing of five turtles skewered on a sword. "I think somebody's tryin' ta send ya a message."

"That's just…" Anna said.

"Man…talk about getting the point!" Mikey added.

"Do all of the tags look like this?" Leo asked, switching into leader mode.

"Some are a little more graphic…Hey. Cool sword. Looks just like the one in the graffiti."

"Casey no!" Don cried but it was too late. Casey went flying away from the sword thanks to its powers.

"Remind me whose idea it was to invite him down here?" Don asked as Casey nearly knocked down Anna's bookshelf.

"You better not have ruined my books!" Anna said, running over to check if her books and bookshelf was ok.

"I thank you for this information, Mr. Jones." Splinter stated, helping Casey up and leading him back towards the elevator. "But now we must return to our training."

"Wait! Don't ya guys want ta put the smack-down on the scum who did this?" Casey asked.

"Well, yeah. But it smells way too much like a setup." Mikey replied.

"Someone's just trying to get under our shells. Why should we stoop to their level?" Don added.

"But this is a matter 'a honour! What about all that Bushi-doo-doo ya guys are always talkin' 'bout?"

"That's _bushido_. Which has nothing to do with getting payback for a bunch of nasty wall-doodles." Leo replied.

"Leo's right. Bushido is about honour yes but… going after these guys because they did some graffiti about us? That's not bushido." Anna said, standing next to Leo.

"Sorry, Case. But I gotta go wit' my siblins' on this one." Raph said.

"What about the ones that are callin' her some pretty nasty names?" Casey asked, pointing to Anna.

"I… what?" Anna asked

"Things like?" Leo asked, getting a bit defensive.

"Like… a slut." Casey said and Anna felt the tears coming to her eyes. She shook them away angrily. She was not going to cry over this in front of her family. Especially in front of Leo. She would take it out on Raph's punching bag later.

"Everything ok?" Leo asked her in a low voice.

"I'll… I'll be up in my room if anyone wants me." She muttered before walking away and into her room.

"What's her problem?" She heard Casey ask as she closed the door. She walked over to her stereo and switched it on, turning it up before collapsing on her bed and then let the tears flow. She couldn't believe it. She tried to be respectful to everyone even if she sometimes didn't show it.

Hell, her brothers said that she was the one who tried to see the best in everyone and be respectful to everyone. She knew that she was the sweetest of the family, and she tried to keep her temper whenever something pissed her off… but if Mikey did something… she let her mean side out. It was _Mikey _after all. After a couple of hours, she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Anna?" Leo said, opening the door.

"Hey." She said, from where she was on the bed, reading a book.

"I just wanted to check on you. You seemed pretty upset before." Leo walked into her room and sat down on her bed next to her.

"I'm better than I was." She answered, placing the book down. "I was just a bit… shocked and stunned that someone would say these things about me. I'm not a slut… am I?" She asked, knowing she could get an honest answer from Leo.

"You're not. You're the furthest thing from it." Her brother replied firmly, looking into her eyes.

"Thanks Leo." She gave him a smile and, out of the blue (no pun intended), hugged him. Leo was surprised but hugged her back, enjoying holding her in his arms. And then, he did something that was unexpected for both of them, he kissed her on the forehead. Anna looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Come on, Sensei wants to train now that Casey is gone. He and Raph went topside." He answered her unasked question.

"Right." She nodded, trying to hide her blush as they left her room and back into the main area of the lair where the bamboo poles were set up.

"You ok Anna?" Don asked her as the two hopped up on their bamboo poles.

"Yeah… you seemed pretty upset." Mikey said.

"I'm fine. Can we continue this exercise please?" Anna asked Splinter who nodded. He clapped and the lights turned off. After a while, Splinter said they could meditate on the poles and Anna gladly did. She closed her eyes and let her worries leave her brain.

Like Leo, she loved to meditate. It gave her a sense of peace and freedom. After about 20 minutes, the elevator doors opened but Anna didn't notice, her mind was too far away from the lair.

But she did notice when she felt herself falling.

"Ow!" She yelled as she landed on her arm. She looked up to see Casey stumbling around and she clapped on the lights, ignoring the pain that was coming from her arm. She had probably just bruised it.

"Get some ice." Leo said, pushing her towards the kitchen.

"Yes sir." Anna rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. She grabbed some ice and came back only to hear from Casey that someone had kidnapped Raph.

"They've got Raph?" She gasped her eyes wide.

"Yeah." Casey nodded.

"How? Why? Oh God!" She said, pacing. Leo watched her, his eyes narrowing a bit. He knew that she and Raph were close, they always had been. In fact, they were the closest out of the five. They liked similar things like wrestling and were always looking for a good fight. Yes, Anna was more timid of the two but when the two got into arguments, she'd let him have it.

And when they sparred each other… it eventually would turn into a brawl, with Splinter having to jump in the middle of the two and declare it a draw. Hell, Raph had his own nickname for her. _'Angel.'_ A nickname he gave her when they were younger and they were giving each other 'wrestling' nicknames. She had called Raph "The Hothead." And he replied with "Angel." The nickname stuck. Occasionally she called Raph "Hothead."

_Yes,_ Leo mused as he watched his sister. _She is definitely an Angel_.

Don went over to his microscope to look at something Casey had given him.

"Oh! Some kind of optical device! Heavy duty hardware." Don said.

"Raph's not answering his Shell Cell." Leo said before they heard a crash. Anna stopped her pacing and watched in amazement as Casey threw their furniture around.

"This is all my fault!" Casey cried.

"Don't worry; I installed tracking chips in all the Shell Cells. Just in case." Don said, holding up a device. "Interesting… not picking up a signal."

"We'll never find him!" Casey kicked the couch.

"Casey!" Anna groaned.

"I may be able to calibrate the scanner to trace a com signal from your invisible ninjas." Don replied.

"Whoa!" Anna ducked as Casey threw a chair her way. Half an hour later, Don cried out in triumph.

"I'm getting a signal… it's Raph!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Casey yelled as his hockey stick hit Don's light.

"This guy's bad news even when there's good news!" Mikey said to Leo, Anna and Splinter and the three shook their heads.

"It's faint, but at least we've got a blip we can follow." Don said as he looked at the device. "…Make that several blips."

"The invisible ninja's signal?" Leo asked, looking annoyed and Anna and Splinter each put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Leo." Anna said.

"Raphael wouldn't even be aware that he is being followed." Splinter looked at Leo calmly.

"Which means we've gotta find him before he brings in some seriously unwanted house guests!" Leo replied.

"We already got one of those!" Mikey replied.

"That we do." Anna nodded, looking at Casey.

"So uh… how do we stop something that we can't see?" Casey asked.

"Already got that one covered!" Don answered. "Turtle Vision Heat Sensor Goggles!" Don handed them out. "After all, an invisible body is still a warm body." He continued as the others put the goggles on.

"Let's go!" Leo said as Anna slipped on her goggles.

"That's a good look for you!" Mikey said to Casey and Anna stifled a laugh.

* * *

"We're gonna have to split up!" Leo said into his mike as he, Anna and Don went through the Sewers on the Sewer Slider. "Mikey, Casey…"

"Quit it!" She heard Mikey say to Casey.

"You cover above!" Leo continued. "Me, Don and Anna will cover below."  
"I hate this." Anna groaned as they flew through the sewers.

"Don't tell me you're feeling sick…" Leo looked at her.

"Just a bit." She muttered.

"Found him." Don said and he and Leo jumped off the Sewer Slider. Anna grabbed the hand Leo offered to her and hopped off it. The three walked through the sewer and saw Raph below them.

"I spy with my Turtle Eye some goons that need a good whacking." Don announced.

"Lame." Anna chuckled as they grabbed their weapons. They jumped down and Raph noticed them, a rare smile coming to his face.

"Hey! Huh?"

"Watch out!" The three called out before hitting the ninja. Anna saw some body heat to her left and struck out with her swords, glad to hear a solid WHACK!

"Uh… guys?" Raph asked, thoroughly confused.

"Ever hear about the one about the invisible ninjas?" Don asked him as he, Leo and Anna readied themselves. But before they knew it, they were picked up and thrown away.

"Ow…" Anna muttered.

"Hey, did I mention that these guys are really strong, too?" Casey asked Leo.

Leo groaned in pain. "Might have been useful info." The three stood up and Mikey ran in. The four turned to see Raph trying to hit the ninja.

"Show ya self ya lousy…!"

"This is too good." Anna laughed.

"Uh… think we should give him a hand?" Mikey asked and Leo, Anna and Don nodded and ran towards Raph. Anna kicked one of them before hitting another with her swords.

"Their cloaking devices seem to be around their chest plates." Don said to Anna and Leo.

"You mean here?" Leo slashed with his katana and two ninja became visible. Anna and Don ran towards them and hit them into a puddle where the ninja got electrocuted.

"That's gotta hurt." Anna said.

"Can I call them or what?" Don smirked.

"So, I guess that's that!" Raph said before they heard a yell from Casey. Anna looked up to see a ninja holding Casey over a whirlpool

"Drop your weapons and surrender. My grip is loosening…I advise that you drop your weapons. Now." The ninja said.

"Don't do it, guys! I'm not worth it!" Casey cried out

"Ya know, he's got a point." Don stated.

"Donnie!" Anna scolded him. "He's our friend!"

"You're starting to sound like Mikey, Don." Leo added as the four turtles dropped their weapons.

"Hey… where is Mikey?" Raph asked, scratching his head. Anna looked up and saw her youngest brother had found his way above the other ninja as his brothers and sister were surrounded.

He jumped down, kicking the ninja off into the water and having Casey start falling. Don managed to get free of the ninja and grab his Bo staff, holding it out just in time for Casey to grab it.

"Yeah!" Casey said, grabbing a baseball bat. Don and Mikey landed next to him and Raph, Anna and Leo grabbed their weapons and stood next to the three. They managed to whack all the ninja into the whirlpool and Anna placed her swords back into her belt with a sigh.

"Thanks, guys. I really owe ya." Casey stated.

"We take cash, personal checks, and most major credit cards." Mikey joked as they took off their goggles.

"Man, I'm beat! Maybe I should just crash at yer guys' place tonight."

Everyone looked panicked, and Leo leapt in front of Casey. "No! I-I mean, nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed!" Leo chuckled nervously.

"What he means is…" Anna walked up to Casey smirking. "GO HOME!" She said, getting into his face.

"Jeez Angel, no need to get so rough." Raph smirked.

"You know me hothead. I'm always rough." She chuckled as the five pushed Casey towards the Sewer Slider.

"Not with Leo ya aren't." Raph's smirked widened into a grin.

"…I'm going to kill you one day." Anna blushed.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Anyway, review please? Thanks so much for taking your time to read this!**_


	8. Fallen Angel

"Down there!" Leo whispered, noticing some Purple Dragons attempting to get away after breaking and entering a store. The five were on a training run along with Casey. The jumped down and waited for their chance.

"Psst!" Mikey whispered and the leader turned around. "Hiiiyahh!" Mikey kicked him and he went flying into the others. "See guys? You never know what you're gonna find on the old lively training run!" Mikey continued, swinging one of his nun chucks.

"Now class, who can tell me what he did wrong?" Leo asked.

"Oh, oh! I know!" Anna smirked.

"You mean besides bein' a badly dressed, law breakin' good for nothin' low life street punk?" Raph replied.

"Bust 'em up, Dragons!" The leader ordered as he stood up. The Purple Dragons ran towards the six.

"Yahooo!" Casey yelled.  
"This is too easy!" Anna grinned as she knocked away a couple of Purple Dragons with Leo who gave her a small smile. Anna blushed and turned away.

"Don't get distracted." She ordered herself. _But he's so cute! And that smile… God…_ She thought to herself.

"When are these Dragon dudes gonna learn!" Leo said.

"Green beats purple every time!" Mikey cheered.

"They'll all be black an' blue by the time I'm through wit' 'em!" Raph growled. Anna charged off after someone who was running away from the fight.

"We've got a runner!" Don shouted.

"I've got it!" Anna shouted back, following the person. Because she was so fast, Anna had caught up with the girl within a few seconds. "Not so fast." She smirked, grabbing the girl by the waist.

"Angel? Anna, let her go!" Casey ran up to the duo and Anna let the girl go.

"Casey? What are you doing here?" The girl known as Angel asked.

"Stoppin' ya from makin' the biggest mistake of your life!" Casey said.

"What? The Purple Dragons? Nah. They're my posse. My family." Angel proclaimed.

"Family doesn't make you steal things for a living." Anna said softly.

"And ya got real family at home." Casey said.

"Yeah, well who asked you, loser? If I want to be a Purple Dragon, it's my business!"

"And I don't see a dragon on you." Casey said. "So why don't ya quit while ya still got a chance?"

"I ain't quittin' nothin'!"

"Please don't do this Angel." Anna pleaded with her.

"No! Tonight was my first test! Tomorrow, I pass my initiation!"

"You cannot be serious!" Anna gasped.

"And then I'm gonna wear my dragon with pride!" Angel continued.

"A dragon comes with a price! Ya don't know what yer gettin' yerself mixed up in!"

"Yeah…Maybe you're right!" Angel smacked Casey with a bag of money and kicked Anna in the knee. Anna groaned in pain. Angel made her escape, climbing over the fence.

"Guys? What happened? Who was that girl?" Raph questioned as he, Leo, Don and Mikey arrived.

"I know 'er from the neighbourhood. I promised 'er Grandma I'd keep an eye on 'er. Keep 'er out 'a trouble." Casey replied.

"So she's a Purple Dragon?" Leo asked.

"Hopefully not." Anna said, looking at the fence where Angel had disappeared. They returned to the lair and Anna curled up on the couch next to Splinter as he and Leo talked. Anna was too engrossed in her book and didn't hear Leo talking to her until Splinter said her name. "Huh? Yeah?" She asked looking up from her book.

"Your brother was asking you a question, my daughter." Splinter smiled gently at her.

"Sorry Leo." She smiled apologetically at him. "What were you saying?"

"I was just asking what you're reading."  
"_Vampire Academy_." She replied, holding up the book.

"Not another vampire series?" Leo shook his head in exasperation and Splinter chuckled quietly to himself.

"What? They're really-" Whatever Anna was going say was cut off by the roar of the Battle Shell engine. Anna shrieked as she saw their car heading their way and Leo let out a yelp and grabbed Anna by the hand, grabbed Splinter and moved towards safety. Anna couldn't help noticing how _right_ it felt holding Leo's hand at that moment. The Battle Shell crashed into Don's workbench and stopped. Anna then spotted the culprit.

"MICHELANGELO!" She screamed at her youngest brother and all of her brothers, except Raph, suddenly looked afraid of their sister. They knew what she was like when she got mad.

"Ya done it now, bro." Raph said, getting ready for the best show of his life.

"Donatello, you're Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering. A true testament to your incredible mechanical skills. And I never want to see it in our home again." Splinter said to Don who grinned sheepishly. Anna let go of Leo's hand and stormed over to her youngest brother.

"Um… hi?" Mikey said as Anna glared up at him.

"Are you gonna touch Don's stuff again?" She asked.

"N-no." Mikey replied.

"Good, because you know how mad I can get." She said sweetly and Mikey gulped loudly.

"Come on guys, let get the Battle Shell back up to the garage." Leo said. It took some effort, but they finally got it up only to hear someone calling Raph's name.

"Raphael?"

"I think that's Angel!" Anna said and Don started up the car and opened the garage door. They stood in front of Angel with their arms folded.

"Whoa…" Angel said.

"A'right, kid. This better be good." Raph smirked at Angel.

"Okay, I knew Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts." Angel said, raising an eyebrow.

"You wanna, know weird? Just look at Mikey." Anna smirked, slipping on jeans, a grey shirt and black coat, with a white cap on her head. She had pulled her hair up in a bun and hid it under her cap.

"Hey!" Mikey whined.

"I ain't goin' out like this! Don't tell me humans seriously dress like this!" Raph complained.

"It's a good look for you, Raph. Kind of a hip hop, cat-burglar, storm-trooper thing." Mikey grinned.

"Don't laugh, green boy. You're next." Angel stated, handing Mikey clothes.

"And you look like a weird surfer dude." Anna giggled as Don, already dressed, fired up the Battle Shell and followed the directions that Angel gave him.

"Just be cool and follow my lead." Angel said, leading them to a warehouse and as they passed a guard, Angel saluted the guard and the five copied her.

"Good thing it's only a three fingered salute." Mikey whispered to Raph and Anna hid a smile. The six walked into the warehouse and were soon inside the Purple Dragon's headquarters.

"Man, it's like we walked into an ugly convention." Mikey said to Raph.

"Hey, then ya must feel right at home, Mikey." Raph retorted and a giggle escaped from Anna.

"Knock it off, guys. I'm trying to blend here." Don intervened.

"Ya really wanna look like a Purple Dragon? Try gettin' yer butt kicked by a ninja turtle." Raph crossed his arms.

"I'm down with that." Mikey agreed.

"What they said." Anna nodded.

"Okay, guys. Take note. We have exits there and there. Guards posted around the perimeter. Everyone's pretty heavily armed, so can we _try_ to avoid a fight." Leo said and the other's looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um…Leo? This is us, of course there is going to be a fight." Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right, what was I thinking?" Leo said. There was an arena in the centre that looked important as there was a cage surrounding it.

"Hey Raph, feel like a wrestle in there later?" Anna grinned at Raph.

"You're on, Angel." Raph grinned back.

"Huh?" Angel said.

"Raph's nickname for me is Angel." Anna explained to Angel who nodded, understanding.

"Gotcha." Angel said.

"Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will have the honour of ridding the Purple Dragons of a most hated enemy." Said a man into a mike that he held.

"Casey!" Anna gasped as he was lowered on a strange x-shaped table, upside down.

"Lousy thugs, I got yer most hated enemy right 'ere!" Raph said, about to charge and Anna was about to go in as well. Leo held both of them back, slipping an arm around Anna's waist and pulling her close.

"Not yet, guys." Leo said and Anna couldn't help but shiver as his breath tickled her neck. They watched as plenty of Purple Dragons ran into the cage, eager for a chance to beat the crap out of Casey.

"How are we gonna get him down from there?" Don asked, watching what was going on in the ring.

"I know how to get to the catwalk." Angel offered.

"Go with her. Nothing fancy, just stick to the shadows and cut him loose." Leo ordered Raph, Mikey and Don. "Anna, stay with me." He continued and Anna nodded.

"And what are you two gonna do?" Mikey asked, smirking.

Leo looked at the spotlight. "We'll make sure that spotlight stays on the cage," He answered Mikey. "Now go!" He ordered and Mikey, Raph, Don and Angel walked off while Leo and Anna went towards the ring.

"Leo… are you sure about this?" Anna asked him as they got into the ring.

"Not really. But we've gotta buy some time somehow." Leo said as they walked into the cage.

"Two new initiates have entered the competition!" The announcer cried out. "Let's show them how Purple Dragon's treat newbies!"

"Oh God, oh God." Anna kept repeating over and over as more and more Purple Dragons entered the cage. The bell rung and Purple Dragons charged at Anna and Leo. Anna kicked two away with a split kick before getting onto the turnbuckle. "I've always wanted to do this." She grinned before jumping off the turnbuckle and kicking another Dragon. She landed into the splits and stayed there as Leo leapt over her.

"Anna, don't go too hard on them! We still need some left standing!" Leo said to her as he punched another guy.

"My bad." Anna replied, getting up into a fighting stance.

"By the way, how did you know I was behind you?" Leo asked her.

"Instinct." Anna said, smiling at him before she was lifted up by the throat by another Dragon. "Let go of me!" She yelped.

"Anna!" Leo yelled. The guy spun her around and then let her go, with her clothes slipping off her as she went flying backwards.

"Ow." She groaned as she stood up before realising the guy still had her clothes. "Shell." She muttered before hearing someone say something about 'kung-fu lizards.' "We're turtles! Get it into your brain!" She yelled at the crowd.

"Uh… Anna, the biology lesson is the least of our problems now!" Leo said as a huge man entered the cage by ripping off the door. He brushed Leo away as Leo ran up to him and advanced towards Anna.

"Shell, shell, shell!" She whimpered. The guy lifted her up and slammed her into a pole. Anna saw stars before shaking her head. She was _not_ gonna black out now. _Stay awake_. She thought.

"I know you're the weakest link of this reptilian group." He snarled at her. "Once I destroy you, it will be easy to destroy the others."

"Hate to break this up!" Leo yelled before leaping onto the guy's neck and hit him on both sides of the face. He let go of Anna and she quickly moved to Leo's side. "You alright?" Leo asked her.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Thanks."

"Dragons! Get 'em!" A guy yelled out and all of the Purple Dragon's in the crowd ran towards the cage. But thankfully, Don, Raph and Mikey stopped them getting in. Anna saw the guy advance towards her and Leo and decided that it was her turn to take control. She did her best trying to bring him down with punches and kicks but it was to no avail.

"Why… won't… you… go… down!" She said angrily. The guy smirked at her before hitting her and she went flying back into the cage once again. He advanced towards her once again and fortunately, Leo saved the day by slicing off a piece of the cage which fell on the guy. "My hero." Anna murmured, holding her head as Leo ran towards her. But the guy stood up again and threw the piece straight towards Anna and Leo. It hit them and the world swam in Anna's vision. _No! Stay awake!_ She thought before noticing Leo. "Stay awake." She whispered, not knowing who she was saying it to; her or Leo.

"Hang in there Anna." Leo said. The guy once again advanced towards them and Mikey, Don and Raph kicked the guy backwards into the cage.

"Don't look now, but Tiny still wants to dance!" Mikey said. The guy managed to lift up the cage and the whole structure collapsed on the six.

"That hurt." Anna muttered as she tried to get up. She turned around and saw that the guy had managed to grab Leo's swords and was about to use them against Leo. "No!" She cried out but before she could do anything, Casey tapped the guy and he turned around, only to be hit into the stands via Casey's baseball bat. Raph smirked and gave Casey the thumbs up before more Purple Dragon's advanced towards them.

"Take us outta here Donny." Leo said.

"I have just what the doctor ordered." Don replied as he pressed a button on the device he had in his hand.

"Ohh taxi!" Mikey called out, grinning. The Battle Shell came through the doors.

"Bout time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change!" Raph said. They went into the Battle Shell and Anna sat down in her seat. They picked up Casey and Angel on the way. They then dropped Angel and Casey off to Angel's grandmother's house on the way and stopped to watch the reunion.

"So sweet." Anna smiled, watching Angel's grandmother hug Casey. They then heard Angel's grandmother say something about pie.

"Pie? Yo Case? How about introducing your grandma to your friends?" Mikey said hopefully.

"Forget it Mikey, we're ninjas." Raph said, leading Mikey back to the Battle Shell.

"Mystics to the shadows." Anna grinned.

"Unsung heroes of the urban junkies." Leo said, getting a hand into the Battle Shell from Raph. He then helped Anna up and Anna smiled her thanks.

"The silent protectors of Bushido." Don finished as he fired up the Battle Shell.

"So what kind of pie do ya think it was?" Mikey asked. Anna rolled her eyes and smacked him. "OW! What?" Mikey whined, rubbing his head.

"You are an idiot." Anna told him rolling her eyes at Leo who gave her a smile back. She blushed and looked away.

"Someone has the hot's for Fearless." Raph smirked at her.

"Shut up Raph!"

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please review this one and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading this!**_


	9. Garbage Man

Tonight, the five were helping out some homeless people that they had met ages ago. Anna loved to help out in any way that she could. She noticed Mikey flying around on his skateboard and she moved closer to her other brothers.

"Eurgh! Hey Don, you don't want something that's so gross that you don't wanna touch it, right?" Raph asked, getting rid of some red substance on his hand.

"Ew." Anna made a face.

"If it's gonna improve the lair, we can use it." Don replied.

"But… but… it's disgusting!" Anna whined.

"WAHOOOOO!" Mikey yelled gleefully.

"Why isn't Mikey helping out it's not fair I…!" Raph complained, frowning and folding his arms.

"Would you rather Mikey happy…." Don looked over at Anna.

"Or Mikey bored?" Anna completed his sentence, grinning at her younger brother.

"Right." Raph said as Mikey skated past them.

"Are we done here?" Anna asked looking around for anymore spare parts that they could use. She was tired, hungry and all she wanted to do was collapse on her bed.

"Yeah. Come on guys." Leo said as they made their way to their friends.

"Thanks for the shopping cart guys!" Don said cheerfully.

"Hope you found some useful items my green amphibious friends." The Professor stood up, smiling at the five.

"Sure did Professor." Don smiled back.

"Here are some things we picked up for you," The Professor came over with a bag. "An undamaged circuit board for you sir," He handed it to Don. "An almost new unconditioned comic book for you my green friend. Last time you said you were collecting them." The Professor said to Mikey who grinned.

"Thanks Professor!"

Anna came back from the Battle Shell with some things for the homeless people. "Hey guys, we brought some blankets and warm clothes." She smiled as they came towards her. "They should help you guys keep warm at night."

"One man's refuse is another man's treasure my dear." The Professor smiled back at Anna.

"How hot is that chick in the turtle suit?" A homeless guy asked another.

"Pretty hot. I wanna see her without the suit on." His friend replied.

Anna stifled an embarrassed smile and Leo narrowed his eyes, jealous. _She's off limits!_ He thought.

"The Big Bang Theory says that all matter has been exploding. Then imploding and exploding again since the beginning of time!" The Professor said. "Our very molecules are being recycled." Don and Anna grinned at each other, understanding what the Professor said.

Mikey and Raph looked at each other and shrugged, not understanding.

"Ya know I just finished a book on the Big Bang. I'll bring it by later." Don said.

"Much obliged Donatello much obliged!" The Professor replied, shaking Don's hand.

"Hey, are there fewer of you here than usual?" Raph asked looking around.

"Yeah, where are the others?" Anna asked, concerned.

"A lot of guys have gone missin' recently. Plus it's weird, they don't take their stuff!" A homeless guy replied, pointing.

"Noppee." His friend said.

"I have a feeling about that." The Professor said. "There has been talk of a terrifying figure who takes us away at the dead of night. His name is whispered in fear," He continued and Anna moved a bit closer to Leo, curious. "They call him… the Garbageman."

Leo, Raph, Mikey and Don burst out laughing and Anna frowned, annoyed at all of them. "It's not funny!"

"You almost had me goin' there! Garbageman! Geez! Gotta roll guys!" Raph said as he, Mikey and Leo walked back to the Battle Shell. Don and Anna stayed with the Professor.

"Sorry about that." Anna said.

"Be sure to let me know if your friends show up." Don said, placing a hand on the Professor's shoulder. "Or if anyone else disappears."

The two shook hands and Anna and Don hopped into the Battle Shell. Once the doors were closed, Anna rounded on her brothers. "I can't believe the four of you! Did any of you realise that that's what they believe? And you laughed in their faces! Those people have been nothing but good to us and you laugh at their beliefs! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Ana yelled at them and the four had the grace to look discomforted.

"Anna… we're…" Leo was cut off.

"Just don't talk to me Leo. I can't believe _you_ of all people laughed at them." Anna said folding her arms and looking away. Out of all of her brothers, Anna couldn't help but feel the most disappointed in Leo. She plugged in her IPod and turned it up to full blast and blocked out the world around her.

"Wow… I didn't expect to her explode like that." Don shook his head.

"'I can't believe you of all people laughed at them.'" Raph mimicked his sister, smirking at Leo. "Show's what she thinks of you."

"Shut up." Leo muttered, a bit embarrassed but mostly annoyed at himself.

"Sooooo. That was majorly creepy." Mikey said in an attempt to change the subject. "You think any of its true?"

"Hey, whatever it is, if the Professor is worried, we should take it seriously." Don replied.

"Seriously, huh?" Raph smirked. Anna noticed that they were talking and pulled out her ear buds to listen. "Guess that leaves Mikey out."

"Good one." Anna shook her head, smirking.

"What?" Mikey looked up from his comic.

"Are you still mad at us?" Leo asked her.

"I'm not mad. I'm just… disappointed, that's all. The Professor was all serious and then you all just laughed. I was just embarrassed." Anna explained and Leo nodded.

It was silent for a while until Don's Cell Shell started beeping. "It's the Professor!"

"Turn around!" Anna said.

"I'm going on ahead." Don said. "Anna, take the wheel."

"No way! She is not driving." Raph protested.

"Too late." Anna smirked at him and jumped into the driver's seat. She drove back to where the Professor lived and spotted Don. Parking, she and Leo went out to see what Don had discovered.

"All I know is that something attacked," Don said, as Leo examined the tyre tracks that had turned up. "It was really big and really dangerous!"

"Hope they're ok." Mikey said, climbing into the Battle Shell.

"Don. Can you run a enter and search for police reports?" Leo asked.

"Already checked." Don replied and Leo frowned. Anna watched the two from her position on the top of the Battle Shell. "Nothing on missing homeless, nobody's noticed." Don continued, shrugging. "Or cares…"

"Meanwhile, somebody's snatching our buds!" Raph growled.

"We need to hit the streets." Leo said and Anna nodded.

"Ittttt'sss Trench coat wearing time!" Mikey said, already dressed.

"No way." Anna shook her head, jumping down and landing next to Leo. "I am NOT wearing that."

"Why not? Is it because you're afraid what _someone_ would think?" Raph smirked at her. He had figured out ages ago that both Anna and Leo had somewhat of a crush on each other. And he loved teasing both of them about it.

"NO! I just hate wearing a trench coat!" Anna hissed at him.

* * *

But before she knew it, she was wearing one and asking homeless people if they had heard anything.

"Not one little thing?" She pouted at one guy.

"Nope, sorry sweetheart." The guy gave her a sick smile.

_Ew._ She thought. "Well… thanks for the help." Anna gave him a flirty smile and made her way back to the lair. As soon as she came back, she collapsed on the couch next to Raph and watched Don work.

"Have you found anything Don?" Leo asked him.

"Virtually everyone we talked to knew someone who had disappeared." Don replied.

"You guys got lucky. All I got were guys asking if they could show me a good time." Anna rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Ewwww." Mikey made a face.

"I'm going to kill them." Raph growled, his overprotective big brother instinct coming into play.

"It was fine. I led them on anyway. It was the only way I could try and get answers from them." Anna sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that." Leo said abruptly and his younger siblings looked at him, surprised.

"And why not?" Anna stood up and glared at him, but secretly she was thrilled. She knew that it was jealousy coming into play.

"It's just… just… wrong."

"Anyway, I programmed in a marker, for each one." Don interrupted, knowing that this would distract the two.

"Whooaa. Looks like all the action is down by the docks!" Mikey noted as they looked at the screen.

"Then that's our next stop." Leo nodded.

* * *

When they were down by the docks, they decided to use Mikey as the bait. "Can somebody explain why it's always me who's the bait?" He asked in his mic. "Especially when we're hunting shark?"

Raph and Anna shook their heads. "Geez, what a whiner!"

"Agreed." Anna nodded before sitting next to Leo.

"Just wish he would get grabbed." Raph said.

"Nothing's happening. Let's call it a night." Leo sighed in exasperation and Don nodded. Anna gently placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Don't give up." She murmured.

"Come back Mikey, we're outta here." Don said.

"Sure… thing!" Mikey said. "Uh… guys? The shark is here! And he's comin' at me with jaws! "

"Mikey!" Anna yelled, horrified.

"Hit it!" Leo said to Raph, who was in the driver's seat. Raph nodded and floored it. He managed to block off the truck from Mikey. Mikey jumped in and Raph rammed the truck.

"It's a garbage truck!" Raph yelled. "A stinkin' garbage truck!"

"Garbageman drives a garbage truck! What's the problem Raph?" Mikey asked as the Garbage Truck rammed the Battle Shell. Anna, who was still standing, shrieked, lost her balance and ended up in Leo's lap.

"Um… hi?" She blushed furiously.

"…Hey…" Leo blushed as well. Anna stood up and sat in the passenger's seat, still blushing.

"You did that on purpose." She muttered to a smirking Raph.

"Did not." He chuckled. Raph skidded to a halt and the garbage truck went flying past him.

"He's making a run for it!" Don said.

"Hit it Raph!" Leo ordered and Raph slammed his foot on the accelerator and followed the garbage truck. The back of the truck opened and flames came out, covering the windscreen and Mikey screamed like a girl.

"Uh… sorry about the girly scream." Mikey said.

"Really? Even I don't scream like that." Anna gave him a look.

"Whoa!" Don jumped out of his seat as a chainsaw like thing came into the Battle Shell.

"Donny!" Anna got out of her seat and ran towards him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… fine." Don said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough of this!" Raph growled before punching a button. It made them go even faster and Raph rammed into the garbage truck making it spin out of control.

"Yeah Raphy!" Anna cheered along with her brothers.

"You like that, you're gonna love this!" Raph grinned wickedly before Don put a hand on his shoulder.

"May I?"

"Be my guest!"

Don grinned as he pressed another button causing torpedos to hit the Garbage Truck.

"And that is why I love explosions." Anna giggled.

"Yeah! Got him!" Mikey cheered.

"Oh no." Anna groaned as the garbage truck came out of the explosion unscathed.

"We need bigger missiles." Mikey said, nodding. The garbage truck then spilt oil onto the road.

"Hang on! We've got some major oil slickige!" Raph warned before hitting the brake.

Anna held onto her seat for dear life. "Whoa…"

"Whoa, ohhh! If you guys forgot what we had for dinner, I think I'm about to remind you!" Mikey said before running to the window to throw up.

"Ew!" Anna made a face. The Battle Shell continued to spin until they were near the water.

"Don! Do something!" Anna shrieked, scared out of her mind.

"Everybody hold on!" Don said before pressing a button which made a hook come out and latch onto part of the dock. The Battle Shell continued to skid before stopping abruptly after landing in water.

"Let's get out of here." Leo said and his younger siblings nodded. The five jumped out of the back of the Battle Shell and Anna quickly scanned each of her brothers to make sure they were ok.

"Look!" Mikey said, pointing. The garbage truck flew off the dock and landed in the water.

The five cheered as they ran over to the edge of the dock.

"T-M-N-T! What you get is what you see!" Mikey cheered, doing a bit of a dance.

"Lame." Anna shook her head. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"You know seriously, you're only embarrassing yourself." Raph said, folding his arms.

"Now, let's see who crawls out of this thing." Leo said.

"I've got a few things to discuss with him." Raph twirled his Sais. Just then, the truck started to glow red.

"What… the shell?" Leo said in disbelief.

"Since when can garbage trucks do that?" Anna asked watching the truck make its way over to the dump, which was also glowing red. The five made their way back to the lair so that Don could find out more.

* * *

"So, turns out this is the best run operation not just in the city, but in the entire country!" Don said, at his computer.

"Best run doesn't mean best… it just mean most profitable." Leo scowled.

"C'mon Leo, what could they really be up to over there? They're right in the middle of the city harbour!" Raph pointed out.

"I agree with hothead. They couldn't be doing anything major over there Leo." Anna agreed, looking at her crush/oldest brother.

"If business is as good as Don says, anything they want too. A few payoffs in the right hands can go a long way." Leo replied.

"And how do you know about that?" Anna asked him, a smile playing on her lips.

"We need to check this place out!" Leo said, ignoring Anna's question.

"Hey!" Anna whined before following him.

"Something stinks on that island… and it ain't the garbage!" Mikey said in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonation.

"Even lamer than before!" Anna called out.

"Yeahh keep trying Mikey! Someday you'll get away with it!" Raph hit his youngest brother over the head.

"Hey come on! That was pretty good!" Mikey protested.

"No it wasn't!" Anna laughed.

"But you're laughing." Mikey pointed out.

"Only because you thought that was good." Anna chuckled as they made their way back to the dock.

* * *

"The place looks harmless." Don noted once they got there.

"It's quiet…maybe too quiet." Leo smirked.

"See? How does Leo make that line work?" Mikey asked.

"Because he's the leader. And only the leader makes it work." Anna smirked.

"Hey…" Mikey frowned at her.

"Enough!" Leo held up a hand to stop the two from arguing. "Let's go!"

They dived into the water and swam through floating debris and garbage. _Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting…_ Anna shuddered before smiling as Mikey floated past her, grinning with his hands behind his back. As they got out from the water they made their way around the garbage.

Mikey stepped in some orange goop, and Anna covered her mouth.

"I don't wanna know what I just stepped in." Mikey complained, holding up his foot.

"I think I'm about to be sick." Anna groaned.

"Mikey, Angel, focus!" Raph snapped at the two as a spotlight turned on. The five hid behind some of the garbage with Don quietly instructing Anna to put her head between her knees. Leo looked at her concerned.

"Can you keep going?" He asked her softly.

"Y-yeah." She nodded as she stood up with Leo's help. The five scaled up a garbage wall, missing the spotlights, and they looked over the edge to see what looked like a prison.

"Unbelievable." Leo murmured.

"I-I can't look." Anna looked away, unable to watch her friends being treated like slaves.

"This is makin' me sick!" Raph whispered fiercely. He was about to go in but Leo and Anna held him back.

She started to watch again, unable to draw her gaze away as she watched a guy getting electrocuted.

A black garbage truck came out of orange goop, red headlights blazing.

"Ew! Gross!" Mikey said.

"I agree." Anna said, horrified. It let out three more people, and they fell down a ramp to join the others.

"That's it!" Raph growled.

"Hold it, Raph! Look!" Leo whispered back. The garbage truck's front opened, releasing an incredibly fat and disgusting man on a strange mix between a wheelchair and a tank.

"That is the most _disgusting _thing I have ever seen." Mikey stated.

"Just this once, I _totally_ agree with ya." Raph muttered back.

"Now I really think I'm going to be sick!" Anna grabbed her stomach with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

"Head between your knees." Don instructed and Anna complied. "Now breathe."

"In and out…" Leo whispered to her. Anna started to do so and felt a bit better. "Better?"

"Yeah." Anna smiled weakly at him.

"Greetings, filth!" He was on a platform above the group of homeless, a ramp leading down to them. "Garbage. Filth. Power." He said into a loud speaker.

"If that's true, then this guy is Superman." Mikey muttered.

"Before I brought you to this island, you were human garbage. No home. No purpose. No value."

"How dare he say that!" Anna whispered fiercely.

"But now, I have recycled you; put you to work sifting through the refuse that the city stupidly squanders." Having heard enough, the five stood, pulling out their weapons. "To build my fortune. Behold the birth of my empire! Invisible to the outside world, until it's too late!"

"I would rather be a free man, living on the streets, than a slave in your stinking empire!" Someone stood up and the five recognised him as the Professor.

"Guards! Silence him! Get this ungrateful beast back to work! NOW!"

The old man was shocked and Raph had seen enough. "That's it! Time to take out the trash!" Four of them jumped down, with Mikey hesitating.

"Yah-hoo!" Anna looked up and shook her head in amusement; watching Mikey before running to where the homeless people were and helping her brothers free them.

"Professor!" Anna called out as she and Don ran towards him.

"Are you alright?" Don asked as they helped him up.

"I've never felt better Donatello, Annamaria." The Professor groaned.

"Well, it looks like your buddies have the guards pretty much under control." Don pointed at the guards running away from the homeless people.

"And may I take this opportunity to encourage you kick that so called garbage man's stinky dirty end!" The Professor said as Leo, Raph and Mikey landed next to them. Anna nodded and the five leapt over to where the Garbage Man was.

"It's Garbage Day fat man!" Mikey taunted. "Time to take your can out to the curb!"

"WHAT?" The Garbage Man roared.

"Uh… how about… time to toss you in the dumpster, smelly boy!" Mikey struck a pose.

"Lame." Anna groaned.

"You! Shut up!" Their foe pointed at Mikey. A claw came to get Mikey but he jumped out of the way and back to where his siblings were. Leo leapt at him with a war cry and started to fight him. The Garbage Man knocked him out of the way before firing missiles at them as they all ran towards him.

Some gunk spewed out of a funnel from his machine and trapped Raph. Don threw his Bo Staff at hit and cut it off. "What?" The Garbage Man exclaimed before the whole funnel short-circuited. "You… freaks!" He fired out flames and Mikey slid down to where the rest of them were.

"Can we finish this?" Raph asked, still covered in gunk.

"Hey dude! You gotta hit the showers!" Mikey grinned.

"I will recycle every one of you into the ground!" The Garbage Man yelled.

"Hey Garbage Brain! If you fight as bad as you smell, then we are in trouble!" Mikey smirked as he and Anna made their way over to him.

"Mikey's right. But since you can't fight… we're not in trouble." Anna taunted.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" The Garbage Man yelled at the two of them as the claws went for Mikey. Anna, Leo, Mikey and Raph ran towards the edge of the fortress. "There's no place to run! Now I've got you!"

Leo and Raph leapt at him but were swatted away. The claws once again went for Mikey.

"No!" Anna cried and pushed Mikey away and the claws grabbed her instead. She screamed as he dangled her over the water's edge.

"Prepared to be recycled." He snarled at her.

"Leo!" She cried out.

"Put her down!" Leo yelled before Don chucked his Bo Staff, hitting the control box and causing the whole thing to short-circuit. The claws let go of Anna and she grabbed the edge before flipping over to where her brothers were. Leo quickly placed an arm around her and they watched as the Garbage Man fell into the water below.

"For sure he can't swim." Don said, looking over the edge with the others.

"We've gotta do something." Leo stated.

"I knew ya were gonna say that." Raph sighed.

The five dived into the water to check that he was gone. They then surfaced. "No sign of him here!" Leo said.

"He's gone!" Don agreed as Raph and Mikey surfaced.

By sunrise, they were back on the island and helping the homeless back to the city.

"What's up, Professor?" Don questioned.

"We voted to stay here. There's food and shelter. The Garbageman was right about one thing. People do throw away a lot of valuable items." The Professor replied.

"Watch out fer 'im. Somethin' that evil 'lways comes back." Raph smirked.

"Now see? That works! How do you come up with those?" Mikey asked.

"Quit recyclin' the old ones, Mikey. Keep lookin' fer somethin' new."

"You feeling better?" Leo asked Anna.

"Yeah. I think I just had to get used to the smell." Anna replied, smiling.

"Hey… why did you call out my name when he was holding you over the edge?" Leo asked.

"Oh! I… uh… I… I…" Anna stammered, blushing furiously. "Can I… tell you later?" She said, noticing that Raph was listening to their conversation, smirking.

"Uh sure… ok." Leo nodded.

"Great! Now let's go home!" Anna said in an overly bright voice.

"Uh huh." Leo shook his head confused as the five walked back home.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for almost a year… I've just been so busy and I know I can't apologise enough. But I really am sorry! Anyway! Thank you for reading and please make sure to leave a review!**_


	10. The Shredder Strikes, Part 1

Tonight, the five were sparring against each other, trying to show off whose weapons were the best… with each of them boasting that their own weapon was the best one.

"Ya know what I like best 'bout weapons practice? The weapons." Raph smirked.

"Too bad you're stuck with those toothpicks and not a real weapon like the nunchucks!"

"Sorry, Mikey. But the Bo staff is where it's at!"

"Boys, put away the toys! Double katana is the only way to play!" Leo smirked as he knocked away Raph, Don and Mikey in quick succession.

"Uh-uh! Butterfly swords are the best!" Anna smirked at Leo as the two sparred.

"This is gonna be good." Raph smirked, watching the two. Anna leapt up and was about to go for a side kick before Leo managed to get in a few blows. He finished up with a kick and Anna skidded away on the floor.

"Mean." She pouted, looking up at him. Leo shook his head and allowed a rare smile come to his face as he helped her up.

"What'd I tell ya? Double katana, pretty sweet huh?" Leo said smugly.

"Just remember, I had a katana once too." Anna pouted even more.

"Nice one Leo." Don said sarcastically.

"Lucky." Raph muttered.

"Not so lucky for my tail! It just got kicked!" Mikey rubbed his head.

"Well done Leonardo." Everyone looked up as Splinter showed himself. The five stood in a line at the sight of him.

"Thank you Sensei." Leo bowed and Anna restrained from rolling her eyes. She was proud of the fact that Leo had managed to take down all four of them in quick succession, but she was also annoyed that he was so smug about it.

"You all fought well. Leonardo, you have won, but do you know why?"

"Well…I have the superior weapons. I remember when the sword master Musashi saying that the katana blade is the soul of steel. It's the truest guide to the warrior's way. Which is kinda how I feel." Leo explained.

"Many things are said, but few are true." Splinter said.

"Master Splinter's got that look!" Raph smirked.

"I think someone's gonna get it." Don grinned.

"Hahaha!" Mikey chuckled.

"Michelangelo! Do you think I am funny?" Splinter asked, raising his walking stick.

"Uhhh yeah! I mean sometimes! There was that time you told that joke about the ox and the sparrow! It wasn't really a joke but it was funny and oof!" Mikey said as Don nudged him in the ribs. "I mean… no Master Splinter."

Splinter sighed in exasperation before going over to Leo. "Leonardo. Attack me with your katana."

"WHAT? NO!" Anna's eyes widened. "Don't do-"

"Annamaria, I appreciate your concern but I need to show Leonardo something." Splinter said, holding up his hand.

"Master Splinter, I-"

"Do it! Now!"

Anna made her way over to where her other brothers were, watching in fascination. Leo let out a war cry before attacking Splinter. Splinter caught the katana with his paws.

"Wow…" Anna whispered in awe.

"Is this the great weapon of which you speak? Helpless before an old rat such as myself? Again. With both." Splinter commanded.

Leo went for it again but Splinter knocked his katana away with just his walking stick.

"In the hands of a Ninjitsu master, anything can be a deadly weapon." Splinter said and Raph, Mikey and Don started to laugh.

"Stop it!" Anna hissed at them, hating the look on Leo's face. She wasn't going to say it, but it was killing her on the inside to see Leo like this.

"Remember, the weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it, Leonardo." The elderly rat threw his walking stick, and it pierced the punching bag. "Until you have learned this lesson, you have learned nothing."

Leo left abruptly and Anna followed him, to see what was wrong. "Leo!" She called out, running to catch up with him. Leo ignored her, climbed the nearest manhole and disappeared. Anna was shocked and hurt.

* * *

She returned to the lair, deciding to talk to Don about this. Out of all of her brothers, apart from Leo, Don was the one she trusted the most when it came to her feelings.

Anna found him in his lab. "You're worried about him, aren't you?" Don asked her as she came in.

Anna nodded. "Don't tell the others this but… it's killing me to see him like this… it always does." She sighed, sitting down. "And then he goes and ignores me like that! Don, what should I do?" She asked.

"Talk to him about it, he needs someone to talk to right now and I don't think he would want to talk to anyone else but you. His pride was wounded tonight, and I think it was because that lesson happened in front of you." Don explained.

"But… why? He gets defeated and I'm always there…" Anna trailed off, thinking.

"Hey! Come on you two! We're off to find Leo!" Raph poked his head into the lab. Don and Anna stood up and followed their older brother out of the lair and up to topside.

* * *

The four managed to find Leo as he entered a building.

"Man, Leo's being acting funny all day," Mikey said, opening the door. "And I don't mean 'ha-ha' funny, I mean funny, funny!"

"Mikey's right." Anna sighed, watching Leo. "I hate it when he's like this."

"It's not like him to go off like this." Don shook his head.

"Yeah, he's actin' like me!" Raph said.

"He sorta is, isn't he?" Anna chuckled.

"Oh great! That's just what we need! Another you! Now, another me would be a different story that would be a good thing!" Mikey grinned.

"Oh brother." Anna shook her head.

"Are you guys coming?" Don whispered loudly from where he was hanging from the roof.

"Yeah." Anna nodded as she, Raph and Mikey leapt up onto the roof. They then saw Leo ambushed. "Oh no…" Anna whimpered.

"Thirteen to one!" Don grabbed his Bo staff.

"That seems pretty unfair." Mikey also grabbed his nunchucks. "I mean there are only thirteen of them."

"Wait." Anna murmured.

"If Leo needs us we're here." Raph said, holding up a hand. "Let's see what this is all about."

The four watched as Leo prepared himself. "Come on Leo." Anna whispered, watching intently.

Leo managed to take all of the guys down. "Yes!" Anna cheered softly, not caring about the looks her brother's gave her. A man then walked over to Leo and started to talk to him. "What's he saying?" Anna asked.

"I don't know Angel, why don't you just go down there and listen!" Raph suggested to her sarcastically.

"Oh whatever." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Now what is he saying?" Don asked.

"Something about onions. Or maybe pepperoni and sausage and deep dish crust!" Mikey rubbed his stomach. "What?" He asked as both Raph and Anna smacked him at the same time. "He can hardly hear! And I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry." Anna rolled her eyes again before watching the man speak to Leo again. The man then held out a sword.

"That's a mighty fine katana…" Anna said, watching the man give the sword to Leo and disappearing into the darkness.

"Gee. And I thought Master Splinter said to never take swords from strangers!" Mikey said.

"Let's go find him." Anna said and was already gone before her brothers could agree.

"She so likes him." Raph smirked.

"And vice versa." Don chuckled.

"Can they just get together already?" Mikey finished before they followed Anna.

* * *

The four found him on a rooftop, admiring the sword.

"Oh, LEONARDO…" Mikey called out in a horrid Italian accent as the four jumped down. "You've got some splaining to do." Mikey finished in his horrible accent.

"Nice letter opener. Is that the price 'a sellin' out these days?" Raph asked Leo.

"I can't believe you!" Anna glared at Leo.

"It's not what you think. I was invited to-."

"To join up with them? !" Raph growled.

"No! I mean, yes…but it's different than we thought. They're not the enemy. I mean, at least I don't think they are…Everything Master Saki said-."

"MASTER SAKI! ?" Anna shrieked at Leo.

"What's up with that?" Raph hit Leo.

"I thought we already _had _a master. Master Splinter?" Don added.

"Remember him, Leo? Really hairy guy? About this tall? I don't think we can just ditch him." Mikey joined in.

"Leo… please think about this…" Anna sighed, the anger going out of her.

"I'm not talking about ditching anybody! I'm only talking about joining another group of ninja in a fight against evil. Mikey, you're always going on about how we should do some good, serve our greater purpose. Well… here's the greater purpose." Leo held out the sword.

"I don't know Leo." Mikey said, scratching his head.

"What's this thing got, some sort of mind control device in it?" Raph said, walking up to Leo and taking the sword off him. "Cause you're losing it Leo!"

"Hey! Give that back Raph!" Leo said, grabbing Raph from behind.

"Don't fight!" Anna pleaded, but the two ignored her.

"Aw you can just get one of your new pals to give you another one!" Raph knocked Leo off him. Leo charged at Raph and the two started to wrestle.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Anna yelled, running over to the two, trying to get Leo off Raph. "Stop it!" She said again but Leo knocked her away. Anna stumbled over towards the edge, lost her balance and fell off the building with a scream.

"Anna!"

"Anna!"

"Angel!"

"MARIA!"

Don's, Mikey's and Raph's cries were horrible, but not as terrible as Leo's. The four ran over towards the edge, looking desperately for their sister. "Thank Shell… for shuriken…" Anna gasped as she used her trusty shuriken to climb back up the wall. Mikey and Leo helped her up.

"I am such an idiot! You could've been seriously hurt!" Leo exclaimed, not letting go of Anna's hand.

"I'm alright." Anna smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah… you are an idiot!" Raph hit Leo.

"So what are we gonna do Leo?" Don asked, holding out the sword that had caused so much trouble.

"What I've done in the first place. Talk to Master Splinter." Leo said.

The five walked back to the lair and Anna couldn't help but replay the fall over and over in her mind. Occasionally, she seemed to stop and shudder before continuing on her way. Leo frowned; he was beating himself up on the inside for putting her in danger.

"Hey… I won't let that happen to you again… ok?" He whispered to Anna as they entered the lair.

Anna looked at him, trustingly. "Promise?"

"On my life." He said, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

They sat before Splinter; all of the information laid out and told, nothing left out except for what happened with Anna and Leo.

Splinter had the sword in his paws and sighed. "My children, I had hoped this day would never come," He said before starting to explain "I know who these people are. I have always known. This is the symbol of the Foot ninja. Their leader is Oroku Saki. But he has another name. He is…the Shredder. I have often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi, but now it is time I tell you the whole truth,"

Anna looked at her father, getting ready to lose herself in his story.

"As you already know, my master was a ninja of great power. One of the greatest practitioners of Ninjitsu in centuries. I was his pet rat, and I learned Ninjitsu by mimicking his moves. For many years, I was happy. We were… a family. But that life ended when the Shredder sent his Foot ninja to attack my master. My master battled honourably. But, through their dishonourable ways, the Foot ninja overpowered him…"

"No." Anna whispered, caught up with the story.

"Then, the Shredder entered. They accused my master of working with their enemies. They wanted information. They were relentless. But my master only said one thing: 'He, who lives without honour, shall end without honour'. I tried to save my master, but my efforts were in vain, though I did leave my mark. The Shredder had taken my Master Yoshi from me, from the world. Not long after that, I found you, my children. And you all know the rest."

"Wow…" Anna whispered.

"I did not tell you because I did not want your training to be tainted by poison of hatred. I did not want you to feel the sorrow I still feel in my heart." His gaze met theirs. "But now, you need to know who Saki, the Shredder, really is. He serves no great purpose. He fights no great evil. He _is _great evil. Any endeavour he undertakes is for his own selfish gain."

"Man… I am such an idiot." Leo sighed.

"I coulda told you that!" Mikey nudged him playfully.

"You've been played bro! He saw you comin' a mile away!" Don grinned.

"No you're not. Any of us could have fallen for it." Anna looked into Leo's eyes. "Trust me Leo… you're anything but an idiot."

"So what are we gonna do 'bout it?" Raph questioned.

"Shredder wants an answer? I say we give him one. Turtle Style."

Sharing a glance, they bowed to Splinter before getting ready.

"No matter what, I will protect you." Leo whispered to Anna as they made their way out of the lair.

"Oh Leo." She shook her head, but inside, she was singing in glee. _He likes me! He really likes me!_

* * *

Standing on the rooftop of the building they'd been in the night before, the five waited.

Leo held the sword in his hands as the black-clad ninja landed across from them. Everyone drew the weapons and Anna slid into a fighting stance.

"Tell your boss the answer is no. And he can have his sword back." Leo threw it, and it got caught in a fan.

Anna motioned with her swords at the other ninja's to bring it.

"Let's dance." Leo said and everyone lunged at each other.

Anna smirked as she kicked the first few away before lunging at others with her swords. She could hear her brother's trash talking and her smirk grew into a smile. She punched another away as the rest went down thanks to her brothers.

"Well, all in a day's work." Don stated.

"Turtle's rule!" They all cheered and Anna high-fived Raph. Just then, the door broke apart and Hun stormed onto the roof.

"Not him again!" Don sighed, shaking his head.

Anna shuddered as she remembered his words from the last time they met.

"_I know you're the weakest link of the reptilian group… I will destroy you!"_

"We beat him before, we can beat him again." Leo replied.

"Yeah." Raph agreed.

"I've been looking forward to this rematch…" Hun made a fist with one hand and punched his other hand with it.

"Bring it. If you've got the guts." Leo challenged.

Hun charged like a bull, and they all ran at him. But Hun was too fast. He punched Don and Don went flying. Next to go was Raph. Then Leo. Then Mikey.

Finally, Anna was the last one left standing. "Ahh, just the one who I wanted to finish off first!"

"Oh yeah! Bring it!" Anna taunted, hiding the fear that was in her heart. She charged at him but he was too fast. He grabbed her and sent her smashing into the ground quite a few times. Anna cried out in pain as he brought her up, ready to finish her off.

"Finally." He grinned triumphantly. Anna closed her eyes and braced herself but the blow never came.

With a cry, Leo kicked Hun and he dropped Anna to the ground. "Leo…" She whispered, watching as he faced off with Hun. Leo managed to weaken Hun but Hun knocked his katana away from him. "No!" She cried out, standing up to try and help but her knees couldn't take her weight. With a cry of pain she collapsed down to the ground again.

"No! Leo!"

"Get back!"

"Look out!"

"Move!" Anna screamed at him, watching the whole thing with wide eyes. Leo flipped forward and kicked Hun continuously before Hun hit the glass and under his weight, shattered, and fell into the building below. Anna ran towards Leo with the rest of her family right behind her. She reached him just before he collapsed.

"Thank you." She whispered as she and Don supported him.

"We'll sleep well tonight!" Mikey stated.

"That was not easy." Don agreed.

Raph returned Leo's katana, and Anna tightened her arm around him.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home." Leo stated.

"I can't thank you enough Leo." Anna said to him as they turned.

"Oh… shhhhell!" Leo said and Anna groaned.

There were more Foot ninja, and the group of black-clad ninja parted to reveal their leader, the metal-clad man known as the Shredder. The five got out their weapons, ready for a fight. Anna was terrified as she stared into the Shredder's eyes. _Gotta do this, gotta do this. Do it for Leo…_

"Those who are not with me are against me! And I crush ANYONE who stands against me!" The Shredder roared at them.

_Do it for Leo_. Anna repeated in her head over and over again as she and her brothers got ready for the fight of their lives.

* * *

_**A/N: Ha, there we go! I spent the whole day writing this once I got the last chapter done =) Thank you for reading and please make sure to leave a review!**_


	11. The Shredder Strikes, Part 2

Anna stared at the Shredder, fear pulsing through her as she hid behind Leo a bit. She quickly glanced at her brothers. They seemed to be as scared as she was.

Shredder removed his helmet. "The time for games has ended. No more charades. You see me as I am, and it is the last thing that you will ever see." Smirking, he placed the helmet back on his head. "Prepare to face your destiny! And your doom!"

"Well, he's your friend, Leo." Don muttered.

"And he certainly has a strong sense of personal style." Mikey added. "I mean… nice outfit!" He grinned.

Anna looked over at Mikey and shook her head. "No…" She said.

"Somethin' tells me he didn't get all dressed up fer nothing." Raph said.

"Guys, we're in for the fight of our lives." Leo said as the five got ready.

"Let's do this. Together." Anna said as she moved from behind Leo.

"That's the Angel I know." Raph said approvingly.

"Foot ninja, attack! Destroy them!" The Shredder roared a command. The ninja charged, and Anna narrowed her eyes.

She leapt up as they came towards her and took about three of them down with a roundhouse kick before throwing one of her swords at a ninja. It hit his head and caused him to crumple down, unconscious. Running, she grabbed that sword before she skidded to a halt.

There in front of her was the Shredder.

"You fight well for a female." He said, his red eyes staring into her blue ones, paralysing her. "I would gladly give you a place in my empire if you survive this."

"I would rather die with my brothers!" She yelled back.

_Move, move, move, move!_

"Then you are a fool!" He snarled before lunging at her. Anna dodged it and went for a kick but the Shredder caught her leg. Chuckling darkly, he pulled her towards him and went for the final blow as the roof caught on fire.

"NO!" Leo charged at the two but was held back by some Ninja.

_Don't panic_… Anna told herself as she waited for the Shredder to come close enough. _Now!_ Anna brought up her other leg and kicked the Shredder in the side. He let go of her and the flames consumed the building. Anna stumbled back and straight into Leo's waiting arms.

Because of their weight however, the roof collapsed beneath them and the two fell down to the ground. Leo wrapped his arms around her, trying to protect her from the fall.

The two landed with a thud and Anna's ankle collapsed under her. She let out a shriek of pain before Leo covered her mouth to make sure she didn't repeat that noise that pierced his heart.

Not that he was going to say that to her.

"We have to find the others." Leo whispered. "Gotta regroup."

Anna nodded and tried to stand up. She hissed in pain as her ankle refused to take her weight. Leo sighed and moved his katana holder to his belt and scooped Anna up onto his back. "You're disgusted at me." She said in a small voice as he walked.

"No I'm not." Leo answered. He continued to walk and Anna rested her head on his shoulder, exhausted. "What's wrong with your ankle?" He asked.

"I think it's just twisted… or maybe broken in the worst case scenario. I'll get Donny to take a look at it when we find him." Anna said, lifting her head to scan the area, looking for any foot ninja that could be following them.

Leo continued to walk around the corners and once he deemed it was safe, he gently set Anna down. "Let me take a look at it." He said and went to take a look at her ankle. Gently holding it, not to cause Anna too much pain, he prodded it gently and Anna let out a hiss of pain. "Sorry." He murmured. "I think it's just twisted." Leo gave her a gentle smile.

"Ok." Anna smiled back despite the pain. He was so close… and all she wanted to do was kiss him.

But she looked behind him and her eyes went wide. "Shell." She muttered and Leo turned around and groaned. Standing behind him were Foot Ninja.

"Don't try and fight." Leo said, standing in front of Anna to protect her.

"Leo." Anna said and as he turned around, she brought him down to her level and kissed him. "Go get them." She said before realising what she had done. "Oh my God…" She muttered, blushing.

Leo was also blushing but tried to turn his attention back to the fight at hand. Suddenly, a man was among the group before them, wearing a trench coat and drawing a strange glowing sword.

"I want one!" Anna muttered, distracted by the sword. The man single-handedly defeated all of the ninja and he sheathed his blade as the glow died, and headed towards them.

"Ok, this is new," Leo muttered, looking wary. "You're definitely a ninja, but not one of them."

"I am simply a guardian. Beyond that, I cannot tell you anything more."

"That's… pretty helpful."

"More like pretty vague." Anna said her mind still on the kiss.

"I am sorry, but I cannot reveal everything to you now." He said, resting his gaze on Anna. "Just know that you are caught in a battle much bigger than you can imagine."

"I've pretty much heard that already from Oroku Saki." Leo replied.

"Yes. It was the only truth the Shredder told you. But know this. By rejecting the Shredder and his evil, you have made an ally this day."

He offered his hand to shake, and Leo shook it. The headlights of the Battle Shell fell on the bricks, and Anna shielded her eyes from the glare.

"Hey, guys! Need a ride?" Don asked.

"Sure. Guys, I'd like to introduce you to-" Leo turned to find the man gone. "The mystery ninja." Anna tried to stand up but collapsed once again. "Don! She needs help." Leo said.

"What happened?" Raph said as he and Leo helped her into the Battle Shell and Anna sighed when she saw Splinter.

"I landed on my ankle when we fell. Leo tried to stop it from happening but…" Anna trailed off as Mikey hugged her. She looked over at Leo and blushed again, remembering the kiss.

"Something happened between you and Fearless didn't it?" Raph smirked at her while Don bandaged up her foot.

"None of your business." Anna snapped back, blushing harder and Leo refused to meet her gaze. "And you stink." She wrinkled her nose.

"My children, now that you are safe." Splinter's walking stick smacked them on the heads.

"OW!" Mikey said

"Master Splinteerrrr!" Anna whined, rubbing her head.

"HEY!" Don yelled.

"What was that fer?" Raph complained.

"For being so foolish! You should have never tried to face the Shredder alone! He is too powerful!" Splinter lectured them.

"You're telling me! I've got bruises that have bruises!" Don stated.

"And did you see the Shredder walk straight through that fire?"

"Yeah! He's like the Shredi-nator or something!" Mikey said.

Anna rolled her eyes and smacked him as hard as she could. "OW! Anna!"

"You have stirred the hornets' nest. He will not rest until he finds us." Splinter sighed.

"What should we do, Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

"Let him find us. I have long wished to avenge my Master Yoshi. Now is the time."

"How are we going to make him find us?" Anna asked as she tested her ankle by walking a few steps around the Battle Shell. She could barely walk… but her ankle felt alright. She smiled and gave Don the thumbs up.

"Sit still." Splinter answered.

"I don't know, Master Splinter. Sitting still isn't one of our strong points." Mikey caught the glare from his seat. "Right! Sitting still it is! I like sitting still! Sitting still is good!"

* * *

The six mutants headed up to a rooftop, leaning on the metal supports of a water tower. Anna looked around at her brothers and stifled a laugh; they somehow had managed to look like gangsters. She then glanced at her ankle and prayed that it would hold up during the fight, Mikey had the same injury as her and he didn't seem to care about it.

Anna then looked at Leo, unable to keep the kiss out of her mind. She couldn't believe that she did that. She didn't know what came over her. A screech of metal on metal brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up. The enemy ninja jumped up, followed by the Shredder.

"DUDE!" Mikey exclaimed, looking at Leo who narrowed his eyes.

The Shredder glared at them and Anna felt that fear come up inside her which happened every time she stared into his eyes.

"Let the butt-kickin' begin." Raph declared.

The five pulled out their weapons, with Anna more reluctant than her brothers. It was clear she did not want to fight.

"Foot ninja, ATTACK!" The Shredder commanded his forces.

Anna ran forward with her brothers, ignoring the pain that came from her ankle. She ducked a blow directed at her head. She punched that ninja in the stomach before turning around and using her good leg to side kick another ninja.

"Remember, my children. Even the mighty oak bends before the fierce storm winds." Splinter said.

"Huh?" Mikey asked, clobbering someone on the head.

"Be careful! And do not become overconfident!" Splinter explained.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Anna shook her head as she kicked another ninja… but with her injured ankle this time. "AH!" She shrieked in pain, collapsing onto the ground.

"Angel!" Raph yelled and stood in front of her to protect her. "Can you still fight?" He asked as he helped her up.

"I think so. Just gotta be more careful." Anna nodded as she and Raph stood back to back. The two managed take down some ninja together… using their awesome teamwork that they were known for.

"Uhhh Raphy?" Anna said as she looked over to where Leo was.

"What?"

"Give me a minute and I'll be back." Anna said, slowly making her way over to where Leo was. Leo managed to take down some ninja and unbeknownst to him, the Shredder stood behind him and was about to strike him down.

"NO!" Anna yelled leaping in between the two and blocking the blow. She and the Shredder struggled for a bit before Shredder knocked her away and into the wall where he had just placed Don.

"MARIA!"

Anna groaned in pain and rubbed her ankle as Raph joined them. Anna held him up as Mikey flew into the wall next to them. "Leo." Anna whispered as he knocked down more Foot Ninja before landing in front of the Shredder.

"AHH!" Leo yelled as Shredder punched him and he landed on the wall… leaving quite a big mark.

"Leo!" Anna said as she and her brothers moved closer towards him. She grabbed Leo's hand as the five looked up at the Shredder who loomed above them.

"None of you will leave here alive!" The Shredder raised his gauntlet and Anna buried her head into Leo's shoulder and squeezed his hand tighter, unable to watch.

"Shredder! NO!" Anna looked up to see Splinter blocking the fatal blow.

"You destroyed my family once before. I will not allow you to do it again!"

"No man, or FREAK, can defeat me!"

"That remains to be seen!"

The five backed up onto the roof, watching their father fight with his enemy. Leo had one arm around Anna, supporting her as they walked. She turned her head and rested it on his shoulder. Unable to watch, she shut her eyes as frightened tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Leo, sensing her distress, pulled her close to him, whispering soothing words to her.

The water tower was swaying, its supports weakened.

"This is for my Master Yoshi!" Splinter kicked the last support down, and got out of the way as it crashed down on the Shredder. Water went flying.

"Hey… look." Leo said to Anna and she raised her head to see water dripping over the edge of the building.

It seemed rather obvious that the Shredder was dead.

"Is it over?" Anna whispered as the family looked over the edge, exhausted.

"It's over." Don confirmed.

"Master Splinter." Leo said in awe.

"You okay?" Mikey asked.

"Come. We have avenged my Master Yoshi. Let us go home." Splinter turned to walk away, and Anna nodded.

"I'm all over that!" Don said.

"Yeah." Raph agreed

"I'll tell you what, home never sounded so good." Leo said before looking at his sister. "We'll discuss what happened earlier when we get home… ok?" He asked.

"Ok." Anna nodded and Leo supported her as they walked back to the Battle Shell. Once inside, Anna fell asleep, resting her head on Leo's shoulder. Leo smiled before pulling her closer and Raph smirked.

"It's about time." He said to Mikey who grinned.

"I wonder what happened before we found them." He replied.

"That's none of your business." Leo said, smirking at the two. He remembered the feeling of her lips on his when she kissed him… and decided that he wanted to do it again.

No matter what the consequences were.

* * *

_**A/N: Another chapter done and dusted :D I actually had been planning this chapter since I started writing this story lol. It's one of my favourite episodes and I really wanted to give my own spin on it :D Anyway, please drop me a review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, feel free to say them =) Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
